Discovering Love
by Sideshow27
Summary: Throughout his life, Onin has been abused, raped and has seen love ones die before him. Twelve years old, Onin doesn't care about any of it. He loathes everybody around him. But what will happen when he crash lands on earth after suffering a physical and
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own many of the characters used in my story. The only ones I do own are my OC Onin, and a few other anonymous characters.**

Chapter 1: Introduction To a Boring Conversation

December 24, 1998. The day before Christmas which most people called "Christmas Eve." However, there were a few people that would not be looking forward to the holidays. Those kind of people would be the saiyans.

The saiyans are a warrior race that only strive for fighting and pride. They were physically strong and very powerful. They had monkey like tails that would help them transform into gigantic apes when the full moon came out. They originally lived on a planet kown as Plant, which was home to the technology geniuses known as the Tuffles. The Tuffles lived in rural city likeplaces while the saiyans lived in barren wastelands. One day, the saiyans decided to attack the Tuffles, but the Tuffles created technology that was able to tell their powerlevels. The saiyans had a hard time at war with the Tuffles which lasted for ten years. However, the full moon which came out every seven to eight years, appeared one night which caused the saiyans to transform and thus ended the tuffles. The saiyans renamed the planet to Vegeta in honor of their king. During this time, the saiyans began to master the Tuffle's technology and eventually used everything they owned.

That's when an evil tyrant named Frieza came along. Frieza was the son of the Empire of the Planet Trade Organization, which was a military force of races across the galaxy that purged planets so they would be sold in the galactic markets. Frieza drafted all the saiyans to his army and had King Vegeta sign a contract that says as long as they served loyally to Frieza, their home planet would be safe and unharmed. Five years later, Frieza began to see how strong the saiyans were becoming and decided to kill them off before any of them reached the power of a super saiyan, which was a legend he heard from his ancestors. The legend says that every one thousand years, a saiyan will have unlimited power along with blond hair and turquoise eyes. Frieza could not allow it and one day, put an end to the saiyan race by destroying their planet with nearly the whole race on Vegeta. The only survivors were Prince Vegeta, King Vegeta's arrogant son. Nappa, the dimwitted saiyan general. Raditz, a low level saiyan warrior whose father rose to elite status the day he died, and lastly the protagonist of the story, Onin.

Onin was born to low levels Turles and Floa. Onin also had a sister that was ten years older than him. Her name was Brissa. Onin also had a twin brother named Spor, who Turles threw out the fucking window for no apparent reason right when he was born. Onin's life was like any other saiyan's life. He was raised to fight and be tough, but in a different way.

Onin's father was a heavy drinker. Everyday, Turles would abuse everybody in his family from giving Onin scars all over his body, to sexually harassing Brissa. Eventually, Brissa couldn't take her father's abuse anymore and walked out on their lives for good. Nobody knew what happened to her after that. Anyway, sometime when Onin was four, he witnessed the raping and murdering of his mother at the hands of his father. This was one of Onin's traumatic experiences, especially since Turles threatened him telling Onin that if he cried at least one tear, he'd be hanging from his tail on the blade of a knife. Since then, Onin has not cried, despite the abuse he suffered at home, and from other people due to his low power level. Despite that, Onin trained himself to be almost as powerful as Prince Vegeta and eventually led his own team. However, after the destruction of Planet Vegeta and the death of his comrades by Frieza's hands, Onin tried to end Frieza, only to be critically injured by the tyrant. However, Frieza sparred the young boy's life and since then, Onin and his other fellow saiyan friends have been serving Frieza without any arguments. Now what would happen on 12/24/1998? We'll find out right now.

Twelve year old Onin was currently standing in a hall way, holding a alien head that looked like a crocodile. His armor was bruised and covered in a little blood. His face was a little cut up but he didn't give a fuck. What he cared about was showing his bastard boss that he could take out even the most powerful races across the galaxy.

"Come in, Onin." Frieza called to him in a calm, yet raspy and sinister voice. Onin slowly walked in as the scowl on his face tightened. Onin had not had a happy life for a very long time and it was starting to get to him. However, Onin kept walking and stopped ten feet across from a short lizard man with horns on his head, sitting in a black pod like chair. To his right was a tall turqouise skin colored humanoid with long green hair braided in a pony tail. He was also wearing a gray cape, plus he had a sinister smile. His name was Zarbon, and he was one of Froeza's top henchmen. The one to Frieza's left was a pink purpilish fat spiky skined alien that also had a sinister smile. His name was Dodoria.

"Here it is, Master Frieza." Onin said as he lifted the head he was holding in the sky. Zarbon and Dodoria gasped while Frieza smiled and chuckled.

Onin placed the head on the ground in front of his feet and then looked at the tyrant.

"You're welcome." was all Onin had to say. Onin turned around and was about to walk out the door until Frieza spoke.

"We're not through just yet." muttered Frieza, who was grinning with evil.

Onin scoffed as he turned around and gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

Frieza chuckled again. "Calm down, Onin. I don't want to hurt you."

"Then what do you want?" Onin asked. His voice full of pure bitterness.

Zarbon and Dodoria began chuckling along with Frieza. Onin growled lightly as he began sweating. His fists clenching tighter, his temper about to be released like a fire cracker.

"WHAAAAAT?!" Onin shouted at the top of his lungs. Onin's angry scream caused the three space pirates to stop laughing.

"Zarbon, Dodoria, please leave for a few minutes." Frieza ordered.

"With pleasure." Zarbon said as he and Dodoria began walking away. As they passed Onin however, Zarbon stopped and looked at him.

"You might get raped tonight, monkey." Zarbon said sinisterly as he patted Onin on the head and walked out of the room. Onin growled as his right fist glowed dark red. Onin knew what Zarbon meant. It meant that Zarbon or another one of Frieza's powerful men would break into Onin's house and rape him for pleasure. It had been like that since Turles left. Onin could remember the pain and misery caused by the raping that happened to him. Onin knew that he was gonna cry, but knew that he couldn't. He made a promise to Turles claiming that he would not cry no matter what happened in his life.

"Onin, take a seat." Frieza told him. "And don't even think about attacking Zarbon right now."

Onin growled but walked up to a chair that Dodoria had placed across from Frieza and slowly sat down in it. Onin sighed as he looked into his lord's eyes.

"All I'm asking for is a little chat." Frieza said happily.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Onin scoffed. He did not have time for Frieza's bullshit right now. He had better things to do, like not get ready for Christmas, which was what Vegeta, Raditz, and maybe not Nappa were doing. However, Frieza's army did celebrate Christmas. Every year the stronger warriors would give the weaker warriors beatings. That originally turned out to be the four saiyans that got those beatings. All Onin wanted to do was lay on his couch and drink five forty ounce bottles of beer.

"Why are you being so bitter right now, Onin?" Frieza asked in an innocent like tone. "It's Christmas Eve."

Onin wanted to blow up right now. "Then the next day I get fucking murdered by your soldiers!" Onin growled almost losing it.

Frieza giggled. "Now now, Onin." Frieza said. "I know how you feel. That's why tomorrow I will give each of you monkeys a gift that comes from the bottom of my heart."

Onin stared at Frieza for a few seconds. He really wanted to laugh so bad. "Your really starting to piss me off with this bullshit." Onin growled.

"I'm not lying to anyone." Frieza said. "I'll have some idiot dressed as Santa Claus to come and deliver my gift to you and the others. Who knows. I may have found your sister."

Onin crossed his arms. "You think I'd give a fuck if you did?" Onin asked. Onin's heart was so black that he didn't even care if any of his flesh and blood were founded alive or dead.

"So bitter you are Onin." Frieza muttered.

Onin glared at him. "You don't know what its like to be me." he said threatingly.

Frieza was not intimidatted by Onin at all. Onin was strong but not as strong as Frieza. Frieza could end Onin's life in an instant if he wanted to.

"You're right, Onin." Frieza sighed. "I don't. But that doesn't mean i can't be nice, does it?"

Onin had no clue what Frieza was trying to do to him. Whatever it was it was completely dumb and pointless.

"If you want to have sex with me then go fuck yourself." Onin randomly said point blank. Onin got up from his chair and walked away as he flipped off Frieza.

"That wasn't what I was getting at, stubborn monkey!" Froeza called to him. Onin stopped where he was standing and slowly turned around. He was so confused right now that it wasn't even funny.

"I know how much you love women." Frieza said. That comment caused Onin to go from bitter to shocked and embarrassed. His whole face blushed a crimson red, and he was sweating like crazy.

"Who t-t-t-told you that...?" Onin asked as he stammered with embarrassment.

Frieza chuckled. "It's okay, Onin." he said. "I'm going to give you a present like that."

Onin stopped shaking and looked at Frieza, wondering what he was going to say.

"There's a planet called Earth." Frieza said. "Alot of my soldiers mistakenly pronounce it as E-arth. I hear that the women there have sexy bodies like the saiyans females did. And for your Christmas present tomorrow, I'm allowing you to take a trip to Earth so you can rape all the women you want while fulfilling your pride. Would you like that?"

For the first time ever, Onin actually was smiling. He was waiting for a long time for Frieza to give him something like this. Tomorrow he was gonna get it.

"Thank you, Lord Frieza." Onin simply said.

"My pleasure." Frieza chuckled as Onin walked out of the room. When Onin was gone, Frieza began laughing out loud.

"That fucking monkey really needs to know what to expect around my army." Frieza cried. "He's going to have to get passed my rapists if he wants to be one himself! Hahahahahahahahahahahaaaaa!"

So Frieza set Onin up. He was going to have a pre teen get tortured and molested by lots of men. Why was this going to happen? What did Onin do to deserve all this besides killing innocent creatures throughout his life? How will Onin get out of this future mess? Why am I asking so many questions?

"Cause your an autisitic fat fuck!" Onin shouted at Sideshow27.

"And you're a prick who was abandoned by his family!" Sideshow27 cried.

"Fuck you." Onin muttered in defeat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Onin's Gift

Onin continued walking down the isle of Frieza's place. As he walked, Onin kept wondering why Frieza decided to be nice at a time like this. Then again, Onin knew Frieza all of his life, and something like what Frieza said was bound to be a trick. Possibly an evil dirty one.

All of the sudden, a purple ugly alien named Cui who happened to be one of Frieza's elites, accidently bumped into Onin's shoulder as he was walking past him. Onin ignored it and continued walking while Cui got all angry. Frieza's men were known to try and give the saiyans a very hard time just to piss them off. Like Frieza, they too did not respect the surviving saiyans. Especially Onin and Vegeta.

"Watch it, monkey!" Cui growled at Onin. Onin simply held up his middle finger for Cui to look at and continued walking. This made Cui even more angry. Who did Onin think he was? He certaintly wasn't anything close to Frieza.

Cui gritted his teeth as he ran at Onin who continued walking. "GYYYYAAAAAAHHH!" Cui screamed as he jumped in the air and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the back of Onin's head. However, Onin stopped walking and like lightning, held up his right hand and grabbed Cui's toes which were one inch away from Onin's face.

Cui began stammering with fear. "What the...h-h-h-h-h-hell?!" he cried.

There was a moment of silence. Then once again like lightning, Onin jumped a few feet into the air and delivered a right hand punch to Cui's face. Cui's jaw practically shattering on impact. Cui was sent flying into the orange concrete wall. When the smoke cleared, Cui was shaking as if he had lost his head.

Onin looked down at Cui with a scowl on his face. Onin had expected more of a challenge from Cui. He was almost as strong as Zarbon, so at least he could've gotten a sweat. But that was not the case.

"Pitiful." Onin scoffed in disgust as he turned away and continued walking away, leaving Cui lying helpless on the ground.

As Onin walked out of Frieza's building, he saw a kid that was a few inches shorter than him, wearing white saiyan armor with a black jumpsuit. He had spiky black hair and black onyx eyes plus a saiyan tail wrapped around his waist. It was eleven year old Prince Vegeta.

"So Frieza told you about his "gift" to you, eh?" Vegeta asked as Onin walked up to him.

"Teh." Onin scoffed. "It's obvious that both of us will get fucked."

Vegeta chuckled. "There's a saiyan indeed. But I completely agree with you. There is no way in Saiyan God's name that Frieza will go soft on us just cause of the holidays."

Onin and Vegeta flew into the sky as they continued talking. "Wonder if he did the same thing with Nappa and Raditz?" Onin wondered.

"Probably." Vegeta answered. "Then again, Frieza wouldn't find anything entertaining with them. They're both adults."

Onin nodded. "The only thing fun to do with them for Frieza would be to kill them."

"Hmph." Vegeta responded. "It doesn't really matter what happens to those weaklings."

Even though Onin was a cold hearted sinister prick, he didn't see why Vegeta wouldn't care for Nappa and Raditz because of their strengths. Nappa had practically been there for Vegeta since his birth. He even took care of him after the destruction of their home. Then again, Onin was angry because Vegeta had somebody to look to, despite that person being a mindless baka. Onin began to growl lightly as he tried to control his anger.

Vegeta noticed Onin. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

Onin heard Vegeta and snapped out of it as they landed next to their homes. "Uh, nothing." Onin quickly answered.

"Sure you're not thinking about Turles?" Vegeta asked with a little worry in his voice.

Onin shook his head. "Why the hell would I even bother?" he asked.

Vegeta nodded. "Okay, take care." and with that, Vegeta walked into his door to the place he lived in, leaving Onin to wonder about himself. If he didn't care for Turles, then why was he thinking about him? The answer was clear and simple: Turles wasn't there for Onin which caused Onin to be angry.

Onin began taking deep breaths as he clenched his fists thinking about his father.

"That bastard left me to die..." Onin muttered trying to control his anger. Onin slowly walked over to his door and gently opened it. He walked inside and then slammed it shut, hoping to let out some of his anger that had built up inside of him.

Onin sighed as he walked over to the fridge that was across from his living room and pulled out a forty ounce bottle of beer. Drinking made Onin feel relaxed in his opinion. It helped him forget all of the troubles he suffered throughout his life. Onin held the bottle in his hands and looked it over. It felt cold like ice, and the bottle was green with a cork on top of it. Onin then walked over to his couch, took off his armor and slowly plopped down on it.

Onin ripped off the cork that was on his beer and threw it at the door to his house. He then held the tip of the bottle to his mouth and let the cold alcoholic liquid slide down out of the bottle and into his mouth. The feeling inside Onin's body felt wonderful.

Onin sighed as he took the bottle out of his mouth and laid down on the couch. By the next twenty minutes, after Onin got three more beers, he passed out on the couch for the night. I don't even think he remembered that gift that Frieza said he would give him.

By the time it was light out on Christmas morning, Onin was still passed out on he couch. The beer bottle that was in his hands had spilled all over his chest. The alcohol had dried though. The other two bottles were beside him on the floor. They were empty though. Also if anybody who was in there would have to cover their ears. Onin had the snores of a grizzly bear mixed with a gorilla. Not to mention that the place shook everytime he snored. However, he wouldn't be asleep for too long.

"HOHOHOHOHOHO!" laughed a jolly deep voice that immediately woke Onin. Onin sat up and held his head. He really felt that he needed to stop drinking so much.

"Fuck." Onin muttered in a tiredly whiny tone as he he got on his feet and slowly walked over to the door and opened it. When Onin looked up, he saw a figure about six feet tall, with a huge white beard, wearing a red and white trimmed suit, plus black boots and black gloves. And to top it all off, he was wearing a red pointy hat and was carrying a big green bag.

"Lets get this over with, fatso." Onin said in a tired yet rude tone.

"HOHOHOHOHO!" laughed the figure dressed as Santa Claus. "That's no way to talk to somebody that gives free presents to all the little boys and girls out there!" as he finished his sentence he walked into Onin's house.

Onin growled. He truly hated people with kind hearted souls. Especially those who dressed up and imitated Santa Claus. "Just give me what I asked and get the fuck out before I rip that beard off your face and gut you like a wrench." Onin growled at Santa.

Santa looked at Onin. "Well somebody just got on my naughty list." he said as he walked towards Onin slowly. Onin was backing away with some fear in his eyes. He knew what was coming.

"And guess what happens to people who are new to my naughty list?" asked Santa in a ferocious tone as he pinned Onin to the wall with unbelievable force. Onin was trying to break free.

"Let me go, you fat fuck!" Onin cried desperately as Santa laughed.

"Let me show you how merry your Christmas can be when I rock your tree!" Santa laughed ferociously as he ripped off Onin's pants and then put his meaty body closer over Onin's muscular ripped chest. Santa brought his face down on Onin's neck and began licking it as his hand felt Onin's gentiles. What happens next I can't even explain. Just so horrible what Frieza is putting Onin through.

Forty minutes later, Onin was lying helpless on the ground, naked and beaten to a bloody pulp. He had just gotten violated by a man dressed as Santa Claus. What as even worse was that Onin didn't get to do what he wanted.

"HOHOHOHOHOHOOOO!" laughed the rapist Santa. "MERRRRRDY CHRISTMAS!" and with that, Santa ran out of the house and left Onin a bloody mess.

Onin was hurting all over. His left eye had been damaged when Santa jabbed him in it at one point, his first had been stracthed deep, like half of his back was. His right ankle was twisted, which made it hard for him to walk. Onin's strength was also depleating. If Onin didn't make it to help, he'd be as good as dead.

"Damn..." Onin breathed as he slowly crawled over to the couch. It even hurt fro him to crawl. That's how badly he was raped. Anyway, when Onin made it to the couch, he swung his right hand on the arm rest, then he slowly put his left hand on the level to pull up the recliner inside the couch. Onin slowly pulled himself to his feet as the pain in his broken ankle sent chills of agony up his spine.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Onin cried out of pain as he got to his feet. Onin managed to get on new pants before leaving his house to find a spacepod. Onin punched open the door with all the strength he had as he sighed heavily.

"Fuck Santa Claus." he muttered as he limped out of the house and cocked his head to his right to see if there was anything. Luckily, there was a saiyan space pod. Onin gasped with happiness as he limped over to the while pod wih the purple window on the frontside. As Onin made it, he collapsed at the last second and hit the ground.

"Dammit." Onin staggered to gt up once again with the help of the spacepod. Once he got up, Onin opened the door and slowly crawled into the pod.

"Fuck!" Onin cried in pain as he put pressure on his twisted ankle before falling into the seat.

"Destination?" asked the computerized voice.

Onin knew exactly where he wanted to go. He wanted to go to where the women were appealing, just like the women of his race. Onin grinned as he spoke.

"Earth." he muttered. Onin suddenly began chuckling evily as the spacepod closed. As the pod lifted into the sky, Onin's evil laugh got louder and louder. "MERRRY CHRISTMAS, FUCKERS!" he shouted before he passed out due to the pain he suffered.

So now Onin has just gotten raped by somebody hired by Frieza to be Santa Claus on Christmas morning. That didn't stop there. Despite almost being murdered, Onin is now taking a trip to earth to have "fun" with all the women he finds. What will happen to the seriously injured Onin when he makes it to earth?

See ya next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting the Family

Onin had been traveling in his spacepod for at least three hours now. During those hours he had fallen into a deep sleep due to the beating/raping he took from a Santa Claus wannabe back on Frieza 420. However, during his sleep, Onin was having a dream of some sort.

Fire surrounded a young shirtless and defenseless Onin. Onin looked around nonstop. He had nowhere to go. He could not escape. The flames began closing in on him.

"Make it stop!" Onin cried as he crouched down and burried his face into his hands and began sobbing.

"STOP!" Onin heard a familiar voice say. Onin stopped crying and looked up. The flames had died out. That didn't make him feel better though. He got on his feet and walked around the room he was in.

"Daddy?!" he called. "Is that you?!"

After a few seconds, Turles spoke in a heroic voice from up above his son. "I'm here, Onin." he said as he flew down and looked his son over. Turles had spiky black hair that was kinda messy, gray clamy skin, and he was at least six foot four. He was smiling proudly.

Onin's face brightened up as he ran to Turles and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly.

Turles chuckled as he rubbed his son's back. "I'm glad you're okay, son." he said. "I love you."

Onin was crying tears of joy as he buried his face tighter into his father's chest. "I live you, too, daddy."

Turles suddenly began laughing evily, which confused Onin. "Daddy?" he asked.

Turles set his son down as the flames rose up again, scaring Onin. "D-D-D-Daddy what are you doing?!" Onin cried.

Turles grinned. "Embracing my flesh and blood with flames!" he laughed.

The next thing Onin knew, the flames attacked him and began burying him in heat and burning. Onin's doing began turning a disgusting brown as his clothes and hair began to disappear. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Onin screamed.

"Gaaah!" Onin woke up from his nightmare sweating and breathing heavily. Turles was on his mind and no matter what happened, he could not get him out of it.

Onin looked to see that he had landed somewhere. His wounds were still serious and he still wasn't a hundred percent. However, he would try to deal with it no matter what.

When Onin opened the door to the pod, cold freezing air along with pelets of mashed ice flung right at him, almost piercing his skin.

"The hell!" Onin cried as he put his hand up to block the snow. Onin had just crashlanded into a blizzard.

"Fuck!" Onin growled as he slowly got out of his pod, only to put pressure on his twisted ankle which caused him to fall to the ground which was covered by a mind of snow.

"Fucking A!" Onin screamed as he sat up. The snow was extremely cold on his skin, and the wind wasn't doing anything to help. What also didn't help was that Onin was shirtless.

"Jesus Christ." Onin muttered as he slowly got up, making sure he didn't put pressure on his twisted ankle.

Onin was shaking as his teeth were chattering. He crossed his shoulders with both arms to try and keep himself warm, but that wasn't helping anyway.

"Fucking blizzard..." Onin whispered as he began limping down a random path. As he slowly limped, ge began getting colder and colder. The snow and wind causing him to almost break down and die. His nose was dripping liquidy mucous, and his wounds not feeling any better, especially since snow was getting into some of them.

Onin didn't give up however, and he kept going. He was going to find help and he knew it.

Suddenly, as Onin began getting closer, he saw some kind of house up in the distance. No, not a house, but a shrine.

"Hell yeah." Onin breathed happily as he continued limping in the direction of the shrine.

Onin limped a couple of steps before accidently applying pressure on his twisted ankle due to the excitement. As he did, Onin screamed in pain and agony and fell on his ass. Onin gripped his ankle muttering profanity. Then he looked at the shrine and continued to go for it, except this time, he was crawling to it.

The snow scraping on and off his chest was antagonizing and chilly. As wads the snow piercing his back. Suddenly, Onin saw a person. The person had the figure of a young girl about sixteen. Onin reached his left hand out to the person, but suddenly passed out, thinking that he died.

A few hours later it seemed like, Onin slowly awoke and saw a tan ceiling. He slowly aat and looked around. He looked as if he was in somebody's bedroom. Also he felt alot warmer. He looked down and saw that somebody had taped up his twisted ankle.

"Somebody found me." Onin admitted. He then gripped his head as it began pounding him. What happened to him? How did he get here?

That's when the answer came walking to him.

"Oh, you're awake." said a feminine voice. Onin looked at the doorway, and saw a young girl about a few inches taller than him, with long black wavy hair, cream colored skin, and hazel eyes walk in carrying a tray with a pot of tea on it. Onin looked to see that she was wearing a white house of some sort, to go along with a shirt green skirt, which showed off her legs.

Onin was looking at somebody that he was immediately attracted to.

"Hope I didn't scare you." she said as she placed the tea down next to a table beside his right side. "You were freezing out there it looked like. And what the hell were you doing shirtless and wounded?"

Onin looked at her. He didn't like how she was acting. She was acting as if she cared.

"That's none of your business, you dumb bitch." Onin said in a rude tone.

The girl scowled. "Excuse me?" she asked about to lose it.

Onin's expression did not change. "You're acting as if you cared for me when obviously you didn't cause you just fucking met me."

The girl didn't know what to say. "Kid, it's not like that." she said.

"This kid has a name, too." Onin scoffed. "It's Onin."

She scowled. "Well sorry, Onin!" she said putting emphasis on his name. "I don't read minds, ya know. Also who calls their kid that anyway?"

"Like your name is any better?" Onin growled.

"Yeah it is." she scoffed. "My name is Kagome."

Onin raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a pig's ass?" he asked.

Kagome began gritting her teeth. She just saved this kid's life and he's being a complete jerk in return. He kinda reminded him of Inuyasha, her close friend from Feudal Japan who is half demon.

Onin stared at Kagome. "Unless you wanna strip for me then get outta my sight, bitch."

Kagome tried to remain as calm as she could. This kid was being a complete douchebag for no apparent reason. This was not how she wanted to spend her Christmas. Suddenly three more people entered the room. One was an old man wearing some kind of robe. Another was a woman who looked to be in her late thirties, and there was a boy about ten years old.

The old man cracked a smile. "So Kagome, how have you been treating our guest?" he asked.

Kagome didn't know what to say. However, Onin did.

"She was treating me like I was her bitch when she's the bitch that lives with an old fart followed by a secret prostitute who smuggles kids like the one next to her." he pointed at the boy.

Everybody's jaws dropped. They could've kicked Onin's ass out of their home. At least that's what Kagome wanted. But instead they decided to stay cool and pretend that he was Inuyasha.

The three people left while Kagome stayed behind, and she was angry.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" she growled.

Onin was not intimidatted. "A saiyan." he answered.

"A what?" asked Kagome.

Onin sighed. "You don't know my kind, do ya?" he asked as he sat up more on the bed. "I'll tell ya." and tell he did. Onin explained to Kagome about how his race was a proud fighting warrior race that conquered planets under Frieza's tyranny, only to be destroyed by him five years later. When Onin was done, Kagome was amazed.

"That's...aweful." she said. "I'm so sorry."

Onin began breathing angrily. "Nobody gave a fuck for me." he said. "I don't need your sympathy."

Kagome sighed. This kid had a bitter attitude for reasons totally unexplained, and she was gonna find out even if it killed her in the end.

"Onin, did something happen when you were young?" she asked.

Onin surprisingly thought back to the screaming of his mother and sister, and the evil laughing of his drunken father as he beat both of them, including Onin himself. Onin thought about the murder of his mother and the scarring of his whole body by his father's hands.

"Onin?" Kagome asked as she waved her hand in his face.

Onin shook his head and glared at her. "What are you, my therapist?" he asked rudely.

Kagome sighed. "Onin, it's okay." she said. "You don't have to hide it."

"Oh my god!" Onin cried as he punched a hole in the wall, which startled Kagome a bit. "We just met like two minutes ago and you're already acting ad if we've been living together for six months now! Geez, if you want me to blow you I'll do it!"

Kagome was angry enough to shout. "I WILL NOT DO ANYTHING THAT INVOLVES SEX, YOU RUDE PERVERTED BOY!"

Kagome was huffing and puffing at the end of it, leaving Onin to stare at her in shock. Kagome sighed as she got up to leave. However, Onin had something to say.

"Kagome, wait!" he said.

Kagome stopped and turned around with a scowl on her face. "What?"

After hesitating, Onin said it. "Thanks for saving me." There was a hint of warmness in his voice when he said it, which was funny cause he never felt warm at all.

Kagome sighed and formed a half smile. "You're welcome, kid." and with that, she left, leaving Onin to wonder why she was acting all caring for him.

"She was acting so nice to me." Onin muttered. "That's never happened to me before."

So Onin was saved by the Higurashi family. What will happen to him tomorrow? Will he end up raping girls in Japan, or try to find his heart like he almost did? Well, we can all think about that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Secret of the Well

Onin spent the rest of the day sleeping in the room that the Higurashi's had put him in. All the while he began to feel a little warm inside. Kagome, the extremely attractive girl that was part of the family, nursed him back to health and even showed care for him. Onin really appreciated it, but wondered why she did when they just met. But as anyways he just shook it off and slept the Christmas day away.

Kagome was in her room relishing her gifts, but also thinking about the kid that she rescued this morning. Onin was rude and cynical but showed gratitude at the end of it all. He obviously lived his whole life miserably and she would do anything she can to fix it. She always had a knack for fixing people, mostly Inuyasha. Inuyasha had trusted nobody after Kikyo arrowed him to a tree for fifty years. As time went on, Inuyasha began to show more respect for Kagome despite the fact that she was Kikyo's reincarnation.

"If Inuyasha can find his heart, then so can Onin." Kagome thought out loud. Then she began thinking about what the gang was doing on Christmas. It may have been a different time but it was the same day. She decided that she would check on Inuyasha and the others. She got up, and put on a jacket of some sort and began walking out, but then stopped and began to think.

She wondered what would happen if he let that dick of a child in Onin alone with her family. If he was that cold and rude then imagine what would happen if her little brother pissed him off even a little.

Kagome sighed, knowing she would have to bring Onin with him. But hey, it was either that, or come home to a dead family. Kagome walked over to the room Onin was in. Onin was currently drinking a beer he got from the fridge.

Kagome scowled. "Where'd you get that?" she asked.

"I got it from your fridge a few minutes ago." Onin answered in a not excited kind of voice.

Kagome glared at Onin. "I thought you were sleeping." she said almost yelling.

Onin chuckled a bit. "Hey, I can be silent, too." he then took another sip from the bottle.

Kagome growled as she walked over to Onin and swipes the bottle from him. "You're not getting this back." she said as she held the bottle to his face.

Onin wasn't intimidated as always. "I can just get more." he said.

Kagome sighed with stress. "Look, booze isn't gonna make you any better." she said calmly.

Onin got up. "I'm a saiyan." he reminded her. "I can heal faster than any other race known to man."

"It doesn't matter." Kagome told him. "The amount of alcohol you're consuming is only gonna ruin your changes of getting well. Especially since you're underage."

"Whatever." Onin scoffed as he got back in bed, only for Kagome to pull off his covers. Onin sat up and glared at her.

"Get dressed." Kagome ordered in a strict tone. "You're coming with me."

Onin could not believe what was happening. "Why the hell would I wanna go anywhere with you?" he asked rudely. "Besides, shouldn't you be spending time with your family on this bullshit Holliday?"

Kagome growled at Onin's negativity. "If you knew what Christmas was you'd actually have a heart!" she cried. She then took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. "Look, I'm going to visit somebody that my family and i respect very well, and you're coming along rather you like it or not. Got it?"

Onin scowled at Kagome but decided to follow through. If he was going to get better and fulfill his destiny of getting with somebody on earth, then he would have no choice but to listen to some bitchy middle school girl. "Alright fine." Onin said as he got up.

Kagome smiled at him. "I knew you were smart." she said, patting his head.

"Yeah don't get all sweet, sugar." Onin scoffed. "I'm only doing this for your entertainment."

Kagome had no idea what Onin meant by that, but she decided to shake it off and lead Onin to where they were going.

"So where are we going?" Onin asked as they stopped at a well.

Kagome smiled as she got on top of the well. "You'll see soon enough." she held out her hand. "Come on, its totally safe."

Onin completely didn't like the fact that he was being treated like a child. "I'd rather lose my balls to a transvestite than hold your hand for protection." Onin growled as he hopped in. "Outta my way!"

Kagome growled as she got in as well.

A few seconds later, Onin found himself standing in a completely different place with Kagome. The ground wasn't covered with snow luckily. Onin hated the snow. The sky was a little gloomy like. All purple and what not. Also he looked around and saw that there were buildings and farmers it looked like. Kagome took off her winter clothes revealing her school uniform.

Onin furiously turned to Kagome. "Where did you take me to, you bitch?!" he growled.

Kagome completey ignored the end of his sentence. "We're in Feudal Japan, kid." she said. Then she ended up explaining how she was born with the Shikon jewel inside her and how it was ripped out of her the first time she met Inuyasha. She also mentioned that she was the reincarnation of Kikyo, Inuyasha's first love that speared him to the Scared Tree for fifty years. She finished all off by saying that they were now looking for the shattered remains of the jewel across Feudal Japan before an evil demon named Naraku did.

Onin of course, wasn't impressed. "So you saved an I'll tempered demon dog from a tree and you're looking for remains of a special jewel with him?" he asked in a sarcastic ill tone. "God, I should've went to Baltimore. That planet wouldn't have pitiful excuses like you."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Onin," she said. "Baltimore is a state in a different country on earth, not a planet. Then again what do I know about space?"

Onin grinned as he punched the air. "ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" he sung amusingly.

Kagome scowled at him. If only she could make him behave. When she's with Inuyasha, Kagome always kept him in line thanks to the Subjugate Beed necklace Keade forced on him. Whenever Kagome said to word, "Sit!" to him, Inuyasha would crash head first into the ground.

"So where are these guys?" Onin asked. That's when four people plus a strange kind of cat came jumping down. Onin looked at the group of people. One was a man with short black hair who carried a staff with him and was wearing a dark blue robe. He also had black cloth around his right hand. There was also a boy about a foot shorter than Onin. He had brownish redish hair with a blue bowtie in the back for some reason. He also had the tail and feet of a fox it seemed like, and he was staring at Onin like any shy child would. Then there was a woman a few inches shorter than the man that that had black hair almost like Kagome's except it was tied in a long ponytail. She was wearing a black jumpsuit with red armor and had a huge boomerang in back of her. Lastly there was another man that had long silver hair with dog ears sticking out at the top. He wore some kind of red karate suit and had a huge sword behind him.

They were all staring at Onin with strange looks on their faces. This was pissing Onin off to the fullest.

"Are you queers just gonna stare at me or are you actually gonna say something intelligent?" he asked rudely. He then pointed at the little boy. "What about you, ya little shit?"

The little boy began shaking with fear. Onin looked very intimidating to him. "Uh...hi.." he said. Fear was in his voice. "I'm Shippo."

Onin grinned. Then at the last second he did that thing where you look like you're going to attack somebody but you only stop halfwy to see if they flinch. Shippo did just that.

Onin chuckled evily. Kagome stepped up. "Onin, stop it." she said in a strict tone.

"I wasn't gonna hurt the little prick." Onin told her in an innocent voice.

The one with long silver hair stepped up. "Glad you did." he said. "That's my job. Name's Inuyasha by the way. The other guy is Miroku. And the annoying bitch to my right is Sango."

Sango growled while Onin grinned. "Watch it, Inuyasha!" she growled. Miroku came to her side and wrapped an arm around her. "Relax, Sango." he said soothingly. A few seconds later, Miroku slid his hand down on Sango's bottom, which ended up with Sango punching Miroku in the face, knocking him to the ground. Sango went back to looking at Onin while Miroku laid helpless on the ground.

Onin looked to Kagome. "You brought me here for this bullshit?" he asked angrily. Kagome sighed, afraid about what would happen next. "These guys don't even look like they're cool. Inuyasha over here looks like he just got a sex change and is trying to find his sexual orientation."

Inuyasha could not believe what hr just heard. He walked over to Onin as he gritted his teeth. "Listen, you little brat." he growled. "I'm over two hundred years old and once loved somebody that I thought was special. Who did you ever love in your life, you monkey hedgehog?"

Onin's fist glowed dark red. "I don't need anybody." he said venomously. "I came from a broken home and have been on my own sense. I don't trust anybody, especially Kagome. I'm surprised one stupid betrayl even turned you into a bitter prick."

Inuyasha took out his sword and held it above Onin's head. "Don't push me, kid." he warned. "You don't know what the fuck I'm capable of doing."

Kagome and the others were shaking. They were afraid on what Inuyasha was going to do to Onin, who stood there not intimidated. Onin looked at the tip of the sword. The blade was sharp it looked like, and very powerful too. However it would not be enough to slice through him.

"That sword is a pathetic peace of metal that you shove up your ass for pleasure." Onin simply said.

That did it. "Why you little-!" Inuyasha cried as he jumped in the air ready to attack with his sword. Onin stood there unphased and looking tough.

Kagome knew what she had to do. "INUYASHA, SIT!" she shouted. Suddenly the beeds on the necklace Inuyasha was wearing glowed red as they charged at the ground along with Inuyasha. Inuyasha hit the ground with a loud thud. Onin looked down with a scowl as he wondered what the hell just happened.

Inuyasha lifted up his head staggering. "What the hell, Kagome?!" he shouted at Kagome.

Onin faced her as well. "Whatever you just did I didn't ask you to do, ya stupid bitch!" he growled.

Shippo ran up to him. "Don't talk to Kagome like that you big jerk!" he shouted with the littlest bravery he had. Onin slowly turned to face the young fox demon. Hatred in his eyes. Shippo began shaking with fear as tears formed in his eyes. He immediately ran back to Kagome and the others. Inuyasha was already on his feet by the time Shippo made it.

"If that bastard said the sword wouldn't hurt him, then why not see so?" Inuyasha growled to Kagome.

"It wouldn't hurt me anyway." Onin said. "You're not strong enough to beat me with or without the sword."

Inuyasha held up a fist. "Oh, so now you can sense power?" he growled.

Onin tensed up. "You calling me a liar, dog ears?!" he growled. "Hey why don't ya go piss behind a tree and rub your asshole on somebody's carpet. I swear the last time I had a dog, it pissed all over my bed. So ya k ow what i did, i ripped all its fucking fur off of it's body and burned it alive with my hands!"

Shippo looked up to Kagome. "I'm scared of this guy." he said fearfully.

Kagome held him. "Don't worry, Shippo." he said. "I'll try my best to keep him in line. I mean he does kinda act like Inuyasha."

Inuyasha heard Kagome say that and man was he not happy. Then again, when is he ever happy?

"That little shit does not act like me!" Inuyasha barked at Kagome.

"He kinda does." Miroku said as he chimed in. "He's got your temper, your rudeness, your arrogance,"

"He's also got that feeling of trusting nobody." Sango added.

Inuyasha growled but knew that what they just said was true. This kid named Onin was like Inuyasha in many ways, expect Onin was the one with the bad childhood while Inuyasha was the one who got arrowed to a tree for fifty years.

"Wow." Onin said. "I can't believe they're comparing me to a fuckin dog."

Inuyasha ran up to Onin and got in his face. Inuyasha was foaming from the mouth a little as his eyes were wide.

"KID, YOU'RE STARTING TO PISS ME OFF BIG TIME!" he growled. "I AM HALF DEMON! I COULD STOMP ON YOU NONSTOP IF I DIDN'T REALIZE THAT YOU HURT YOURSELF FALLING!" he pointed at Onin's bandaged foot.

"I got this after being raped by Santa Claus!" Onin growled back. "It does hurt like hell, but that's not gonna stop me from kicking your ass!"

Inuyasha and Onin both growled as they stared each other down. They truly did have the same traits and personalities, and they hated each other for it. Out of all the people Onin had just met, they feared him. Everybody, except Inuyasha. He was too stubborn and cold to fear somebody like Onin. If Kagome wasn't around, Inuyasha would slice him with his sword and then forget that he ever met a dumb jerk like twelve year old Onin.

Kagome once again intervened. "BOTH OF YOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

Onin and Inuyasha stopped huffing and puffing as they turned to face Kagome, who looked as if she was gonna lose it. "Inuyasha, let me speak to you in private." she said calmly.

Inuyasha sighed, then turned to face Onin. "One of these days you're gonna wish you never crossed me." he whispered as he walked over to Kagome.

Onin scoffed as he crossed his arms, once again gaining stares from Shippo, Miroku and Sango. Onin grinned.

"I can tell you're all scared of me." he said. Miroku and Sango both said no like they weren't while Shippo fearfully said yes.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kagome were talking about what to do with Onin.

"If you knew he'd piss me off, then why bring him here?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Cause I wasn't gonna leave him at my house with my innocent family!" Kagome argued back.

"Oh so you bring him here to threaten me!" growled Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed. "Look, I know that he's an angry miserable kid, but deep down I know he has a heart, just like you."

Inuyasha sighed and calmed down. "What makes you so sure?" he asked calmly.

"When I first met you, you were so bitter and uncooperative." explained Kagome. "Now looking back, you're not as mean and cruel as you used to be. Granted you still beat up on poor Shippo for reasons unexplained but you're nicer now."

Inuyasha sighed knowing that it was the truth. "Ya know." he said. "I'm starting to care for you alot more than I did for Kikyo." he finished that sentence with a smile.

Kagome smiled as well. "You really mean that?" she asked.

"I mean sure." answered Inuyasha. "You were always there for me when I needed help. I still get pissed when you use that "sit" technique on me when I'm about to do things for a good reason, but at least I can count on you for being there when I need you."

Kagome didn't know what to say. This was another random moment in which Inuyasha was opening up to her. She knew what she was going to say.

"Inuyasha, I-," before she could say it, a rude child's voice interrupted her.

"Hey, Romeo and Juliet!" Onin cried. "Are we gonna start gathering the jewels? I'm about ready to pound the fuck outta that fox kid!"

Inuyasha took breaths, trying to control his anger. "Let's do this." he said quietly as they walked back to the group. Inuyasha whispered something in Kagome's ear.

"How do you expect to keep that kid in line?" he asked.

Kagome giggled softly. "We could always go see Kaede." she said.

Inuyasha growled softly knowing why he was wearing the necklace in the first place. "Fine with me."

So the group continued on their quest to find the missing shards despite the fact that Kagome had brought a monster with her. The monster known as Onin that intimidated everybody and almost got into a death brawl with Inuyasha. How will Onin turn out to play in the Inuyasha group? Also what evil will come lurking down in Feudal Japan? Also, where's Naraku?!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: An Unexpected Enemy

Inuyasha stared at Onin as the group continued walking. That kid really provoked him when they just met. One of these days he was gonna pay for it, and he didn't care what Kagome would think. Inuyasha thought that Kagome was an idiot for even bringing Onin here. He knew that the kid wasn't a demon. But what was he? The monkey tail definitely proved that he wasn't human, but what was his race?

Onin looked to his right and noticed Inuyasha staring at him and growled. "If you have something to say, then say it, dog."

The group stopped for a minute as Inuyasha tensed. However he knew that he had to keep himself under control for reasons unexplained. He didn't know why Kagome wanted Onin to live after being a complete jerk to everybody. Hell, looking back right now, Inuyasha would kill himself for being a jerk to Kagome, but that was not the case.

Inuyasha relaxed and smiled. "Don't worry about a thing, kid." Inuyasha whispered. "I'm not gonna kill you just yet."

"Then when will you try?" Onin challenged.

"You'll see." Inuyasha answered slyly as he motioned for the others to continue. As they continued walking, Kagome looked at Onin and began thinking to herself.

_Inuyasha is so close to killing that kid._ She thought. _If I don't do something about this then imagine what the two will do to each other. They both are cynical jerks and think they're better than each other. I have to do everything I can to change Onin and quickly._

As the group continued, Onin began to feel something strange and came to a complete hault. Inuyasha was the first to notice this and growled at Onin. "What's wrong, kid?" he jeered. "Afraid of a dark forest?"

Onin didn't turn to face Inuyasha and instead focused on the energy that he was sensing. "Somebody's following us." he said.

Everyone gasped. "Who could it be?" Shippo wondered.

"Probably one of Naraku's damn incarnations." Miroku growled. "I swear that guy has done so many terrible things to people I just wanna suck him into my Wind Tunnel."

"You do realize Naraku's stronger than that." Inuyasha told him. Onin, who had no business paying attention to the bickering going on behind him, got into a fighting stance ready to attack what was coming his way.

What came at him looked like something of a muscular human pig. The pig was also wearing some kind of armor similar to the one Onin had. Anyway the pigman came flying at Onin with a loud scream. Onin, being calm and patient, quickly jumped in the air, flying over the pigman, then landing behind him, which allowed Onin to throw an energy blast at the soldier, which disintiragted him.

Everyone except for Inuyasha was in shock. They had just seen a kid take out what looked to be a pig demon in seven seconds without breaking a sweat. They had also never seen energy balls like the one Onin had just created. Suddenly the whole gang minus Inuyasha cheered for Onin.

Onin looked at the gang with a frown. "Don't get too excited." he said. "There'll be more coming for us."

Inuyasha glared at him. "What in the world are you babbling about?" he said codly.

Onin glared at Inuyasha in response. "I'm talking about the fact that that pig came from what was known as the Planet Trade Organization, which is a military in space ran by the Cold family. The one that ran the empire I know was Frieza, who destroyed my race six years ago. However, if this is Feudal Japan, which is five hundred to a thousand years before Kagome's and my time, then Frieza's ancestor must be invading this planet."

The gang minus Inuyasha became worried. "So now we have a tyrant to deal with as well as Naraku?" Shippo asked nervously.

Onin scowled. "Come on!" he growled. "Its not like you're gonna fight him! I can sense you're powerlevel and you're nowhere near as strong as me."

"That's true." Shippo muttered.

Kagome spoke up. "Could you defeat this tyrant, Onin?" she asked.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Why are you asking him? If anyone can defeat this guy its me!"

Onin shook his head. "You even have the brain of a dog, you mindless baka." he said.

Inuyasha jumped at Onin and held him by the neck. "What the hell does baka mean, you stupid monkey?!" he growled.

Onin was just about to answer until Kagome shouted.

"SIT, BOY!" Kagome called to Inuyasha. The necklace once again, pulled Inuyasha hard to the ground, which resulted in Inuyasha releasing Onin. Onin looked down and laughed at him.

"I have to admit, when she does that, its kinda funny." Onin chuckled.

Inuyasha looked up as he staggered from pain. "Shut the fuck up." he muttered.

Onin then turned to face Kagome. "No, I am not strong enough to defeat this anonymous tyrant, whoever he may be. And neither is Inuyasha."

Everybody once again grew mored worried and scared. "Then what the hell are we supposed to do?" Kagome asked worriedly.

Onin sighed. "We could either leave this time and forget about the jewel shards, or we can train ourselves to better fighting so we may possibly have a chance against him. Hell, if Naraku randomly comes and finds us, we'll gain experience and strength by fighting him."

Inuyasha got back to his feet. "Listen to the twelve year old hedgehog taking charge." he said arrogantly.

Onin glared at him. "I'm not taking charge of this stupid group, you ill tempered dog!"

Inuyasha got in his face. "Look who's talking about ill tempered, you rape victim!" Inuyasha growled, remembering the comment Onin made about getting raped by Santa Claus.

"Yeah, bring that up!" Onin growled. "At least I didn't spend fifty years stuck to a fucking tree because your girlfriend hated you!"

"Kikyo is not my girlfriend!" shouted Inuyasha. "Besides, she's dead. And even if she was alive I would never even love her! Not after what she did to me!"

"You think that's bad?" Onin growled. "Try living a life where you're father kills your mother and drives your sister out of the house, then have the alcoholic prick leave you for a pointless army as you spend the next six years on tour own!"

They both stared each other down. "This is starting to get serious." Miroku whispered.

"I would be guilty if they wound up killing each other." Kagome said.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing and staring down each other, Onin spoke up.

"Look, we have the same thoughts and feelings, okay?" he said.

"WE'RE NOTHING ALIKE!" Inuyasha shouted at the top of his lungs.

Onin grabbed Inuyasha by the collar of his robes and held him to his face. "DON'T YOU SEE IT, DUDE?!" he shouted. "WE'RE BITTER, STUBBORN, ARROGANT, CYNICAL JERKS THAT LOATHE ALL THE PEOPLE AROUND THEM AND WE TRUST NOBODY! NOT EVEN OUR OWN FRIENDS AND FAMILY! BUT WE CAN'T LET THAT GET IN THE WAY. ALL I'M DEMANDING IS THAT YOU FUCKING GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS AND USE YOUR SMALL HEAD FOR A CHANGE WHEN IT COMES TO SITUATIONS LIKE THIS! TO BE HONEST, INUYASHA I DON'T CARE IF YOU WANNA FIGHT ME! CAUSE IF YOU DO I'LL ALWAYS BE THERE TO GO A FEW ROUNDS. BUT RIGHT NOW, WE NEED TO THINK!"

Onin pushed Inuyasha to the ground. Inuyasha looked up at Onin and stared at him with a blank expression. The kid was right. Inuyasha needed to come up with some kind of strategy and even train with him if he wanted to get this tyrant out of the way so they could continue looking for the shards.

"Also," Onin said in a whisper. "Think about Kagome and what she's done for you. She's shown you kindess and care for you and even is helping you on this adventure. I know you trust her. I'm even starting to trust her and I just met her yesterday. She showed me something nobody showed me my whole life: kindness."

Inuyasha got up. "Okay, I get it." he said. "So what do we do now?"

The rest of the gang was surprised that Onin had gotten to Inuyasha and got him to see things differently for now, especially Kagome. Kagome usually tried to talk sense into Inuyasha when it ca.e to certain things such as battles and other people they knew, but it took Inuyasha time to give his final answer due to his child stubbornness. But when Onin did it, Inuyasha didn't hesitate.

Before anybody else could say anything though, at least a thousand soldiers that looked as if they belonged to the Planet Trade Organization flew down and surrounded the group. Everybody got into their fighting stances. Kagome took out her crossbow as she looked at the soldiers.

Inuyasha glared at all of them. "What the hell do you want?!" he growled.

The soldier that looked like humanoid with gray hair and beard, walked up to Inuyasha and laughed. "Why we're here to kill all the demons on this planet and take one to our master, Chilled." he answered in a raspy voice.

Inuyasha glared at the henchmen. "Tell your master that this dog will turn around and bite his ass if he even tries to get me!"

The soldiers laughed. "You don't have what it takes to beat Chilled!" he laughed. "None of you do!"

Onin decided to speak up. "Well then, we'll just have to see who the real dog is."

"I'm the real dog." Inuyasha barked. Onin slapped himself on the forehead.

"Its a figure of speech, moron." he said.

"Oh." Inuyasha said, feeling stupid. "Whatever, let's take care of these clowns!"

"BRING IT!" the soldiers said as they charged at the Inuyasha gang. Inuyasha jumped into the air as he weilded his sword.

"**WIND SCAR!"** Inuyasha shouted as he sliced his sword through the air, sending a strong force throughout the field, killing at least a hundred soldiers.

Onin powered up his right fist which flowed dark red as he flew at two hundred soldiers. **"FIST OF RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGEEEEE!" **Onin's fist struck through the two hundred aoilders as they all blew up on impact.

Shippo stared up at a big muscular rat like soldier that was smiling like a creep.

"Come here, little boy." he said soothingly. "I ain't gonna hurt ya."

Shippo scowled. "Yeah right!" he shouted. He ran up to the soldier and jumped up doing a powerful uppercut that sent the soldier to the ground. Shippo then jumped in the sky and let out blue fore from his mouth, which hit the soldier in his left arm, burning it. Surprisingly, Onin snuck up from behind the soldier and twisted his neck to the right side. The soldier fell down with a small thud.

Shippo looked at Onin and was shocked. "You didn't need to do that." Shippo told him.

"But I did." Onin responded. "You're welcome." and with that, Onin jumped to where one soldier was was coming from behind him. Shippo formed a small smile after what just happened.

"Thank you!" he called to Onin.

Meanwhile, Sango's pet cat, Kirara who had grown two large sizes was clawing at soldiers and tearing them apart one by one.

Miroku on the other hand, had enough of these soldiers and decided to do his last resort: the Wind Tunnel.

"Everybody, grab on to something!" he called to his friends. Everybody, even Onin did as he was told.

"What's going on?" Onin asked Shippo.

"Miroku's about to use his Wind Tunnel." he answered. "It's pretty cool but also dangerous."

Onin couldn't wait to see it. Miroku on the other hand, quickly took off his cloth that covered the palm of his hand and held out up to the soldiers. The soldiers suddenly felt themselves being pulled into Miroku's hand by a powerful force.

"NOOOOOOOO!" they all shouted as they were sucked in. When they were all gone, Miroku quickly covered up his hand. Everybody let go of what they were holding on to as Kirara shrunk to her normal size. Everybody congratulated Miroku. Onin even did when he walked up to him and said, "That was impressive. But I'm still stronger."

Miroku still took the compliment. Sango walked over and kissed his right cheek. Miroku responded by patting her ass, only to be greeted by a kick to the face.

"That also is kinda funny." Onin laughed. Then he turned to face the others. "There will be more coming. I can promise you that. But I can't promise you when Chilled will reveal himself."

And with that, the group continued their journey. They just defeated a thousand soldiers as Onin's change of heart began happening at a slow pace. He actually was now intending to help these people with their quest and was even thinking about opening up to Kagome. How would she react though. He would find it later on tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Comfort

Onin and Inuyasha had not stopped glaring at each other since they defeated Chilled's men. All the while they were continuing on their journey, they tried sending each other chills down their spines. It wasn't working out for both men though. However, Inuyasha had a few words to say to Onin.

"Listen, kid." he said a little less coldly and alot more quiet so Kagome and the others couldn't hear. "You gained a little of my respect back there. But I still think you don't have what it takes to defeat me."

Onin turned to Inuyasha. "Are you saying you want me to prove you wrong?" he asked with a half grin.

Inuyasha cracked a grin as well. "Never said I wanted you to." he said. "But I can allow you to once we kick this Chilled bastard's ass."

Onin looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was still being arrogant to Onin but in a nicer way. Onin was also surprised that Inuyasha had challenged him to a duel once they defeated Chilled, which Onin would gladly be looking forward to.

"Consider it on." Onin muttered. With that, the hanyou and the saiyan shook hands.

"I'm looking forward to it." said Inuyasha. Meanwhile, Shippo had just noticed the hand shake between Onin and Inuyasha, which surprised him a little bit string how the two didn't get along the first time they met.

Shippo turned to Kagome. "Inuyasha and Onin just shook hands." the young kit said.

Kagome widened her eyes a little. She didn't think it would take it this quickly for them to make amends.

"I kinda find that hard to believe." she told Shippo.

"But I swear I saw it." he said almost yelling. "Would I ever lie to you?"

Kagome sighed knowing that Shippo did prove a point. No matter what happened, Shippo never lied to her. He would always admit things straight up to Kagome. Especially if it had something to do with Inuyasha beating up on another kid.

"My guess is that they challenged each other." Miroku chimed in on the conversation.

"What do ya mean?" asked Kagome.

"I mean that Inuyasha and Onin challenged each other to a duel out of respect." the smart young monk answered. "Inuyasha was probably impressed by Onin's skills that he gained a little respect for him. Now they wanna see who the better fighter is. Yet after seeing Onin in action, it's a tough decision for me to decide on who the winner is."

Kagome sighed. "I knew they would end up fighting each other someday." she said.

"Maybe it won't be as bad as you think." Sango chimed in.

"Who knows. Onin could just knock out Inuyasha with one punch." laughed Shippo. Kagome, Miroku and Sango all laughed along with Shippo as they imagined that a powerful hanyou like Inuyasha gets defeated from one punch.

Inuyasha and Onin turned around after hearing their laughter and of course, they weren't thrilled.

"Hey, what are you morons laughing about?!" barked Inuyasha.

"If you got something to say, then say it!" Onin added.

Kagome and the others just grinned.

"Oh it was just something you two wouldn't think is funny." Kagome said.

"The only thing not funny is you bafoons gospiping for no reason, while we got Naraku and now some bastard tyrant to look out for!" Inuyasha barked.

"Amen." Onin added.

"Relax, you two." Miroku said calmly. "It's not like they would strike right now."

"Yeah, and besides," Shippo said. "How many months has it been since we started looking for the shards anyway?"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Inuyasha shouted as he yanked Shippo by the tail and held him to his head. Onin chuckled a little knowing what was coming next.

"I DON'T WANT SOME BASTARD THAT MANIPULATED A PRIESTESS THAT I ONCE LOVED AND I TO GET HIS HAND ON ALL THE JEWEL SHARDS! I CONTINUE THIS JOURNEY LIKE I CARE WHILE YOU GOSSIPING BASTARDS GOSSIP FOR NO DAMN REASON! PROBABLY ABOUT KAGOME'S GRADES AND HOW THEY'RE BAD CAUSE SHE LIKES TO HANG OUT WITH ME!"

This got Kagome's attention. "FOR YOUR INFORMATION, INUYASHA," she shouted as she got in the half demon's face. Shippo managed to struggle out of Inuyasha's grip and retreat to the others. "YOU WOULDN'T LAST A DAY LOOKING FOR THE JEWEL SHARDS WITHOUT ME! I PUT UP WITH YOUR CRAP EVERYDAY JUST SO WE CAN FIND A JEWEL THAT I BROKE CAUSE YOU TOLD ME TO AIM AT THAT BIRD!"

"OH WELL WHAT DID YOU EXPECT FOR ME TO DO?" Inuyasha argued. "JUMP FOR IT? IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT KIKYO'S REINCARNATION COULDN'T FIRE A SINGLE ARROW THE FIRST TIME SHE TRIED!"

Onin looked to the others. "Do they do this all the time?" he asked.

"Pretty much." Miroku answered, not looking away.

"It gets boring after a while but it's still fun to watch." Shippo told him.

"GOD YOU'RE SUCH A CHILD!" Kagome yelled.

"AND YOU'RE AN ANGRY BITCH!" Inuyasha barked back.

"Here it comes." Miroku said as Onin and Shippo grinned.

"This should be good." Sango chuckled.

Kagome inhaled and the next words that came out of her mouth were words that were cursed to Inuyasha. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SSIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

As Kagome shouted "Sit!", Inuyasha hit the ground with a thud and this kept continuing until Kagome was out of breath.

Onin turned to Shippo. "He had it coming." he said with a grin.

"Big time." Shippo laughed.

A few hours later, after Kagome was finished being angry and Inuyasha quickly healed from his wounds that he took from the amount of sits Kagome put on him, the gang decided to camp out next to a forest of some sort. Certainty wasn't the forest with the Sacred Tree. Everybody looked sound asleep. Miroku was in a blue sleeping bag, Sango was in a purple one, Kagome and Shippo were in a green one, and Inuyasha was on the branch of a tree. Onin looked at Kagome and Shippo. He did not understand why Shippo always clung to Kagome like she was his mother. Then again, that kit would need all the comfort he could get from someone as sweet and caring as Kagome.

Suddenly, Kagome's eyes shot open, which caused Onin to quickly turn away. Kagome noticed this and got up from her bag.

"Onin, you okay?" she asked worriedly as she sat down beside him.

Onin sighed. "Yeah." he answered. "Just having a little rough night is all."

Kagome looked at Onin, she could see that something was bothering him alright. She wasn't going to stop until she got to the bottom of it.

"Onin, there's something wrong." she said. "I can tell."

Onin looked at her, shocked on how quick she found out. However, Onin didn't want to show it and hid himself in his bag.

"I'm perfectly fine." Onin said in denial.

Kagome sighed. There were times when Onin was just as stubborn as Inuyasha. She was also surprised on how his attitude changed throughout the journey. Onin first introduced himself as a bitter lowlife prick that looked out for himself only. Now looking back, he's toned down a bit.

"Onin, if you don't talk about your problems," Kagome explained. "They'll keep haunting you forever."

Onin peaked his head out of his bag. Kagome was right. He never told anybody about his problems throughout his life. Not even his own comrades. Back when he was still working for Frieza, Vegeta was the closest as a friend to him than anyone else in his life, and Onin never told him anything. He was also nervous as to telling a girl he just met about his problems.

Onin sat up and looked at Kagome. She looked trustworthy, but Onin didn't know if he was capable of explaining things in a crisp and clear sort of way.

"Kagome." Onin said. He caught of glimpse of her smiling. "Why are you smiling?"

"First time you used my real name." she answered. "Don't worry, it took Inuyasha longer for him to say it than you did. Mainly because I looked like my incarnation, Kikyo."

Onin didn't need to ask anybody who she was. He had his facts down about Inuyasha's past and how Kagome is connected to it.

"Kagome, I..." Onin was so nervous he speeched out as he talked. "I...I can't do this."

Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder. "Onin, it's alright." she said soothingly. "Remember what I said earlier. I'm here for you."

Onin sighed and then spoke. "I was miserable throughout my whole life." he said.

"Why?" asked Kagome.

"It started when I was born." Onin explained. "I was born on the planet Vegeta to low level saiyan warriors Turles and Floa. My father would've been proud of me if I didn't start out as a weakling."

Kagome seemed interested. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"I mean that I was born with a powerlevel of .9." Onin said. "I was the weakest saiyan baby born to man, but it didn't stop there. As my life progressed, I found out what my father, Turles really was."

"What was he?" asked Kagome.

"A pathetic drunken bully." Onin said, looking back to all the beatings he and his family suffered from Turles. "My father was a heavy drinker. It caused him to do things unimaginable. He somehow enjoyed sexually harassing my older sister, who abandoned us when she was fourteen. I don't blame her though, I would've left too if I was strong enough."

"Why didn't you?" Kagome asked. "You could've left with her."

"I know." Onin answered. "But I would've been murdered by that bastard father of mine if I even tried to. I was already the weakest saiyan alive. I would get picked on, teased and even seriously injured by the upper class saiyan children. If I couldn't fight for myself then, why even try to stand up to a monster?"

Kagome sighed as she took this all in. The bitter attitude when they first met, the alcohol addiction. It all made sense now. Kagome remembered what Onin had told her about what the saiyans did, so she had no doubt that Onin would still be evil, but to suffer the way he did was just awful.

"One day, I remember being four years old," Onin explained. "I walked in on Turles raping my mother. That ended up with him killing her, then him threatening that he'd kill me if I didn't claim that I saw nothing. He also told me not to cry. Since then I haven't."

However, Kagome could see into the young saiyan's eyes. A tear was leaking from it. "Onin, I think you are right now." she pointed out.

Onin brought his left finger to his left eye and indeed left a tear. "I broke a promise to my father." he claimed. But then he continued talking about his childhood and thoughts on it. "A year later, the bastard left me to form another group of space pirates. Since then, I trained my ass off to get stronger. Six years old I almost matched Prince Vegeta in strength. To this day I still do, but I don't care anymore."

Kagome heard Onin sniff. She could tell he was beginning to cry.

"Nobody should have to suffer the way I did." Onin said. "Everytime I think back _sniff _to the day my innocent mother was murdered, I die a little inside. The pain my father caused me...hurts...so...much..."

What Kagome didn't see coming, was the fact that Onin went and rested his head on her chest. At first, Kagome was shocked, thinking that he would at least try to keep some of his pride. However, after seeing how miserable he was, wrapped her arms around his ripped body.

"It's okay." Kagome whispered soothingly. "I'm here for you."

Onin felt sadness for the first time in his life. All the anger that he has built up inside his body over the years turned to grief and sadness. Yet he felt a little warm at the comfort he was receiving. As Kagome gently rubbed his back, Onin thought back to the time his mother had comforted him when something went horribly wrong. To Onin, Kagome reminded him of his own mother.

"I'm such a disgrace." Onin muttered. Kagome thought of this as blasphemy. Onin was stronger than Inuyasha to her. No way would she think that a kid like Onin would be a disgrace.

"Trust me when I say this, Onin." Kagome told him. "I don't think you're a disgrace. I just think you need more love in your life."

Onin slowly tore himself away from Kagome and looked up at her. "How do I get that?" he asked. "Inuyasha doesn't seem he wants to give me love."

Kagome giggled. "Inuyasha will be Inuyasha." she said. "He may not be the nicest person you'll ever meet, but what I do know is that he'll always be there for you when you need him. He'll never think twice to save us from danger. I know this because it's happened to me on rare occasions."

"I can tell." Onin said. "You two bicker alot yet he's the hero in the end."

"Correct." Kagome said. "Everybody else that I'm with can also be good friends. Shippo can be a troublemaker but he's a good kid."

Onin sighed. Feudal Japan may be filled with people that don't trust other people anymore as well as demons and monsters, but Onin could gain friends from this era.

Onin reluctantly formed a half grin as he looked up at Kagome. "Thanks, for everything, Kagome."

Kagome smiled as she ruffled his hair. "No problem, kid." she said sweetly. "We'd better get to sleep, cause I bet we have a long day ahead of us."

Onin nodded. "Have a nice night." he said.

"You too, kiddo." Kagome said as she walked back to her sleeping bag.

Onin sighed. His heart was now warmer than before. All he needed was a little comfort to make him understand what life really is. He was now confident that he would make friends. He now understood how Inuyasha's real feelings were. He was a jackass to everyone on the outside but a softy on the inside. Onin looked up at the stars as he laid down in his sleeping bag, thinking about what was going to happen when they confronted Chilled. He also could not wait to meet Naraku and find out who he really is.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Meet Chilled

Onin woke up feeling completely different. He was not as bitter as he felt the other few days he came to earth. He also did not want to rape Kagome anymore. He didn't wanna rape any woman for that matter. His goal was already accomplished. That goal was finding his heart. He has truly discovered love after the comfort he received from Kagome last night. It was so warm and wonderful the way she held him. She held him the way nobody ever held him, not even his own mother who he barely knew yet still loved. Onin sighed knowing that nobody else was awake to witness it. He was wrong however.

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree he slept on and walked towards Onin. He had the same scowl on his face as he always did when he tried to be serious.

Onin turned to face him. "What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing really." Inuyasha muttered. "I saw you and Kagome last night, and to be honest, I was kinda ticked the way she hugged you."

Onin got up ready to defend himself if Inuyasha even tried to attack. Onin was a little angry inside cause he remembered that Inuyasha and Kagome had something special. He didn't know it well enough yet he knew that Inuyasha would kill anybody that tried to hit on her, rape her and harm her.

Inuyasha spoke again. "But then I smelled the saltiness of your tears." he said.

Onin was taken aback from this. "You can smell things from far distances?" he asked shocked.

"I'm half dog demon." sais Inuyasha with a grin. "I have some characteristics of a dog. Anyway, when I smelled your tears, I realized that you needed the comfort more than I needed to break it up."

Onin understood some of the words he said. Basically Inuyasha said that he wanted to go in there and beat Onin to death for trying to get with Kagome, but realized that if he was crying, what man would he be to break up an emotional moment?

"I know what you went through, kid." Inuyasha said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's tough, I know. But now I guess it's out of your system. Am I right?"

Onin sighed. "I'm still healing a little." Onin admitted.

"Damn..." Inuyasha muttered to himself, then he took a deep breath and looked at Onin. "That's fine." he said. "Make sure it ain't freakin' twenty months cause we still got a demon to catch and that duel you and I are involved in. I wanna help you, Onin. But you gotta to help yourself, will ya?"

Onin shrugged. "I could try." he said.

Inuyasha shook his head as he squatted down to make eye level with Onin. He then got closer to Onin's face and whispered venomously, "Don't try. Do it!"

As he said those words, Inuyasha got off his knees and walked over to see what the other members of his team were doing, leaving Onin to absorb it all in. Inuyasha had just said that he'd help Onin as long as Onin helped himself heal. It was true. Onin needed to get over the bad memories if he was going to continue with life.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome, who was a still a little mad at the argument they had yesterday, but just decided to shake it off and hear what he had to say.

"Morning, Inuyasha." Kagome greeted. "Ya sleep okay last night?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I saw what you did with Onin." he said.

Kagome gulped, ready to take Inuyasha's abuse once again. But was surprised at what came out of the hanyou's mouth.

"He needed it." he said. "Thanks."

"Um..." Kagome tried to say, confused at what happened. "Your welcome?"

"Well I suggest we continue if we wanna get any closer to the jewel shards." Inuyasha suggested. "And we need to keep an eye out for that Chilled bastard."

A few minutes later, they were walking down the road, looking for jewel shards. Luckily it was Kagome's Christmas break, so Inuyasha had her for a full week, which they could possibly accomplish alot during seven days.

As Onin walked, he thought about the trust that he was gaining. He still could not shake off the comfort that he received last night. Now all he wanted to do was snuggle with Kagome at random times, but that wasn't his personality. Shippo was the one who could do that without getting yelled at, for Shippo was the one looking for a mother and father after the Thunder Brothers murdered them. When Inuyasha helped Shippo avenge his family, Shippo stuck by Inuyasha and Kagome as a sign of graitude and with hopes of finding a new family.

Anyway, Shippo felt like making conversation with Onin right now.

"Onin. Hey, Onin." Shippo called to him, tapping his left arm. Onin turned around and made eye contact.

"What do you want?" he asked matter of factly. Shippo was surprised that Onin didn't respond in that scary kind of voice that he had when they first met.

"What were your parents like?" Shippo asked. "I mean, you kinda seem like the kind of kid that was abandoned by them."

Onin did not feel like talking about his past again, but then he remembered what Inuyasha told him to do.

Onin sighed as he spoke. "I didn't know my mother very well cause she was raped and murdered by my father when I was four." he said. "My father was a child abusing asshole."

Shippo gulped as Kirara widened her eyes, wanting to hear what this kid had to say.

"What did your father do?" Shippo asked.

"My father was a heavy drinker who abused me night and day for no reason. Everyday he would tie me to his bed, take out a knife, slowly cut my chest deep enough for blood to come out."

Shippo shook at the thought. "That must explain the scars." he said.

Onin cleared his throat as he continued to talk. "He would also force me to fight him and whenever I tried to fight back, he'd brutally beat me senseless. Knock my teeth out, break my legs. After that he would sexually harass my older sister."

Shippo was flabergasted. "Who does that?!" he cried. "That's just wrong!"

"I know." Onin responded. "My sister left us because of that, but that didn't stop my father from abusing me. Only when he left to form his own army of space pirates was I free from his abuse."

Shippo looked at Onin, amazed that he survived all of the abuse suffered at the hands of Turles. "You must've had a rough childhood, then." he managed to say.

"Of course." he said. "That made me the way I am today. However I've been trying to change since I met you guys. I'm...just not sure if I can do it."

Shippo formed a smile on his face. It was kinda his thing to help those in need of support. "I have faith in you." Shippo told him.

Onin looked at him. "Why?" he asked.

"Because," Shippo explained. "Everybody deserves a second chance, and so do you. You lived your life in shattered darkness and never found your way out cause there was nobody there to guide you through. But with help from Kagome, myself, and possibly Inuyasha, we can help you change. I know this cause Kagome has changed Inuyasha on many occasions, alot having to do with that necklace that's forced onto Inuyasha."

Onin chuckled. "If only I had one of those things to put it on somebody that I truly loath."

"Yeah." Shippo agreed. "I'd love that, too. Ya know, you're not pretty bad, Onin. I kinda admire you."

Onin formed a grin. Nobody had ever said that in his life, not even his own comrades. However, the first time somebody ever said that to him was just mere seconds ago. A half fox demon who is still just a child, said he admired him. Onin felt like crushing the kit in a strong hug, but decided to just say "Thank you.", and go on with life.

Suddenly, up ahead, Inuyasha stopped the group.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha sniffed the ground as Onin narrowed his eyes trying to stare up ahead at the road.

"I smell danger." Inuyasha answered.

"I sense danger." Onin pointed out.

Miroku put on a serious face. "Chilled must be in that village twenty miles away from us." he said.

"Well what are we waiting for?!" Onin shouted. "Lets hurry up and get to that fucker so we can kick his ass!"

As if on cue, Kirara grew two sizes of a dragon. Everybody except for Onin got on.

"Don't worry, I can fly." Onin said as he leviated himself off the ground.

Shippo was impressed. "Cool." he said. Then the group took off towards the village. Kirara flying fast as Onin barely kept up with her.

"Damn! She can fly fast!" Onin called to the group.

"I know, right?!" Inuyasha called back.

Meanwhile in the village, there were at least five hundred of the sane soldiers that Onin and the others fought yesterday. They were currently attacking a village, destroying everybody and anything that got in their way. The warriors that were trying to fend off the soldiers were even no match for them. In the center of it all, stood a short lizard like man wearing a brown hood. He was Freiza's ancestor. He was the ruthless Chilled.

"I demand the Shikon jewel!" he shouted. "Where is it?!"

One man who was trying to crawl away from the village was spotted by Chilled.

"Leaving so soon, are we?" Chilled laughed as he formed a grin. Chilled jumped a thousand feet in the air and landed on the man's ribs. The man screamed in pain and agony as Chilled laughed with pride and evil. "Who dares to oppose the almighty Chilled?!"

"That would be us!" shouted Inuyasha from above. Chilled looked up and spotted Kirara landing where he was. Chilled quickly scurried lut of the way as Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango jumped off of Kirara and leaped into action. Onin landed on the ground and began blasting soldiers that came his way one by one. Miroku was beating up the soldiers with his trusty staff and breaking them with his fighting moves. Sango was beating up soldiers with her fighting skills and only took out her Hiraikotsu when she needed too. Kagome and Shippo were working together fending off soldiers, seeing how Kagome still had her moves to master and Shippo was too weak to handle at least one soldier. Shippo would transform into various objects, tricking the soldiers as Kagome used her crossbow to shoot at them, which surprisingly killed them.

Unlike the others, Inuyasha felt the need to hunt down Chilled immediately. Inuyasha spotted him making a run for it and quickly, thanks to his amazing speed, caught up with Chilled. When they stopped running, they were in a barren wasteland. Both men stared each other down. They weren't afraid of each other. Both men were confident about winning.

"You must be that prick tyrant Chilled that I've been haring about." said Inuyasha.

Chilled laughed. "I see you have strong words, boy. But can you use them?"

Inuyasha nodded. "You can bet your tail I can!" he said. "But tell me why you're even here!"

"Gladly." said Chilled. "I came here after hearing about a jewel that could grant me all eternal power!"

"The Shikon jewel." Inuyasha said.

"How did you know?" Chilled asked shocked.

"Cause I have a history with that jewel." chuckled Inuyasha. "I'm also looking for the shards so pricks like you won't have it for your own selfish desires! IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha swung his right hand in the air as powerful energy came from his claws and aimed at Chilled, who teleported out of the way and appeared behind Inuyasha. Chilled sent an unexpected kick to the back of the hanyou's head, which sent him flying into a rock.

Inuyasha got up quickly and smirked. "Okay." he said. "You got me that time. But now I'm taking it up a notch!" Inuyasha quickly pulled out Tessaiga, which transformed into a bigger badder version that we all know and love.

Chilled laughed at this. "A sword, boy?" he taunted. "I am the most powerful being in the world! What possibly makes you think that a sword is going to stop me?"

Inuyasha grinned. "You'll see, you stupid gecko." he muttered. "WIND SCAR!"

Inuyasha jumped in the air and came down as Chilled tried to fly out of the way. However, the sword caught his left arm, removing it from his body. Inuyasha knew that the sword wasn't gonna be powerful enough to put Chilled away immediately , but he liked the pain that Chilled was in right now.

"FUCK!" Chilled cried as he gripped his decapitated left arm. He could see a pool of his blue blood form below it, which caused him to puke a little. Chilled gritted his teeth as he slowly staggered back to his feet.

"You bastard." he muttered. "You're gonna pay for doing that."

Inuyasha laughed. "You're a fucking lizard! Grow another arm!"

Chilled did not like how Inuyasha was mocking him. That was when Chilled held up with right hand and formed his signature move known as the death razor.

Inuyasha held up his sword, ready for whatever came his way.

"EAT THIS, DOG!" Chilled shouted as he threw it towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha swung his sword to try and slice the attack in half, but unexpectedly, the attack somehow got passed Tessaiga and hit Inuyasha square in the chest.

"OOOOHHHH!" Inuyasha shouted as he fell to the ground. The death razor did a number on him. It almost killed him. He wasn't so sure if he could get back up to fight.

"Dammit." Inuyasha muttered to himself as he slowly lifted his head up, only to see Chilled walking towards him. Chilled placed his right foot on Inuyasha's head.

"You lose, hanyou!" Chilled declared.

Inuyasha began laughing. "It won't matter." he said. "I know another fighter who's gonna kick your ass when he gets here. And man will it be the day you die!"

Chilled grinned as he held up another death razor. Inuyasha closed his eyes hoping that a miracle would happen. Who will save Inuyasha from the evil Chilled? Find out next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Onin vs. Chilled

Chilled held up his death razor as he smiled above Inuyasha, who had just suffered at the hands of one death razor. The next one could possibly end his life.

"It was nice fighting a dog while it lasted." Chilled laughed sadistically. Inuyasha knew that it was over unless somebody intervened.

"Damn...Inuyasha muttered to himself as he kept his eyes closed, ready to face death. Never will he exact revenge on Naraku for what he did to him and Kikyo, never will he fix the Shikon jewel after collecting the shards, and never would he actually admit his love to Kagome. Never will he see life again.

However, as Chilled went to deliver the final blow, his eyes widened as he felt a more powerful energy coming his way. In a split second, Chilled felt a swift kick delivered to his face. Chilled was sent flying into a farm.

Inuyasha opened his eyes to see who saved him. When he saw who saved his life, he formed a smile.

"Thought you'd never make it, kid." Inuyasha groaned.

"Well, I'm not gonna miss kicking somebody that's related to Frieza into a blood bath." said Onin as he helped Inuyasha to his feet. Onin flew Inuyasha over to where the others were. Kagome ran over to them.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" she asked worriedly as she sat the dog demon down on a rock.

"I'm fine." Inuyasha answered as Kagome opened his shirt, revealing a huge dark red gash on his chest.

"Oh my god..." Kagome gasped.

"Whatever Chilled was, he did a number on you." Miroku added.

Inuyasha chuckled. "It's nothing." he said as always, trying to act tough even though it hurt like a motherfucker.

Onin looked in the far distance and noticed that Chilled was getting up from where he was knocked into.

"Stay here and take care of Inuyasha." he told the others. "I'm gonna give this tyrant a taste of a true saiyan."

"But what if he kills you?" Shippo asked worriedly.

Onin chuckled. "Then I kill him, as well." he answered. Then Onin took off to confront Chilled.

Kagome watched as Onin took off. Why would he tell them to stay behind when it was just as much their battle as it was his? It didn't make sense. But then again, this tyrant was an ancestor of Onin's ex boss that went by the name of Frieza.

"I hope Onin has this." Sango commented.

"Agreed." Miroku told her. "That kid is making a big sacrifice fighting somebody that wipped the floor with Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned around and glared at the monk. "I was holding my own for a while!" he shouted.

"Inuyasha, there's no need to argue. You're hurt." Kagome reminded him.

"Feh." Inuyasha muttered as he turned back around and crossed his arms.

Onin on the other hand, landed in front of Chilled, who had just gotten up from the kick he received.

"Hello there, ancestor of Frieza." Onin said.

Chilled took a good look at Onin and gasped. He had just found another saiyan. He remembered the beating he took from another saiyan back on Plant when he tried to steal the healing liquid they possessed. The saiyan Chilled fought transformed into a golden warrior and nearly killed him. Like Onin, the saiyan he fought also claimed that he was attached to this "Frieza" fellow.

Chilled smiled. "You're nothing like the monkey I fought back on Plant." he snarled. "He was much older and alot stronger. You couldn't possibly think you'd have a chance to defeat me."

Onin grinned. "We'll see about that, lizard man." Onin said. Onin then flew at Chilled as he formed a right fist. Chilled stood there and when Onin tried to make contact, Chilled blocked the punch like it was nothing and did a backflip kick which sent Onin into the sky.

Onin managed to stop himself in the sky and began thinking to himself aloud.

"He's alot stronger than I thought he would be." he said. "Oh well, I'll just go all out."

And with that, Onin flew back down to where Chilled is and delivered a hard kick, only for Chilled to block it with his right arm, remembering that he lost his left arm thanks to Inuyasha. Onin delivered a right punch, which Chilled swiped at with his tail.

"How about we see who the faster man is?" Chilled asked.

"Consider it." Onin answered. Then his whole body lit up with blue aura as did Chilled's pink aura. Both warriors flew at each other and began delivering a series of punching and kicks to each other with incredible speed. All the punches and kicks that were thrown were either missed or blocked.

Meanwhile, with Inuyasha and his friends, they could see in the far distance that Onin and Chilled were going at each other hard. They were pretty amazed at the speed they were witnessing.

"I can't even keep up to see who's winning!" Shippo said with excitement.

"They're faster than me alright." Inuyasha muttered with a half grin.

"If Onin can pull this off, then he'll be greatful." Miroku said seriously.

"That is true." Sango told him. "Imagine what he could do if Naraku ever fought him."

"Whatever happens," Kagome said. "I just hope Onin turns out okay."

Onin and Chilled's speed battle was getting exhausting for the both of them. At the let second that Onin stopped for a breather, Chilled delivered a punch that sent Onin a few feet back. Onin managed to snap out of it quickly and threw a ki blast to the lizard like tyrant. Chilled could not think twice before the blast engulfed him.

Inuyasha and the gang saw a huge blue light expand and then die out, as the smoke appeared where Chilled was.

"Alright, Onin!" Shippo cried as he cheered for the young saiyan.

"He did it." Miroku said with a half grin.

"I had faith in that kid." Sango added.

"I'm just glad he's okay." Kagome sighed with happiness.

However, Inuyasha was starring at the sight where Chilled was. He was not cheering whatsoever, nor was he even happy. He knew that Chilled wasn't dead.

"Chilled's still alive." Inuyasha muttered.

They stopped cheering. "What makes you say that, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked confused.

"Look." said Inuyasha as he pointed to the sky.

Onin grinned as the smoke cleared. He knew as well that the weak ki blast did not kill Chilled. Chilled was alot stronger than that. Cause when the smoke cleared, Chilled was alive. He had a couple scratches on him, but he was fine. In fact, he blocked the attack cause he held up his hands in a shield position.

"Smart." Onin commented.

Chilled snickered. "It still wouldn't have done anything to me." Chilled sneered. "You're demon dog friend put up a better fight than you, and hr only lased two seconds!"

Onin smiled evily. "Did he do this?" he asked as he held up both his hands and formed a medium sized blue energy ball.

The others gasped at the amount of energy he was putting into his attack.

"I can't believe he can use that much energy!" Miroku exclaimed.

"How strong is he?!" Shippo cried.

Inuyasha glared at the scene, trying to block out the conversation his friends were trying to make. "He's strong alright." he said to himself. Then he formed a grin. "Imagine what Naraku would think of this kid?"

Meanwhile, Naraku was in his dark home place, watching the fight between Onin and Chilled. All the while, he was laughing softly yet evily.

"I've finally found a saiyan that I can brainwash." Naraku whispered in his dark deep voice. "All I need to do is make sure he unleashes his full power. Once he does, I'll use that power to corrupt his mind. Then nobody will stop me!"

Naraku laughed to himself for five minutes. All the while, a slave of his watched him. She was some kind of dragon demon but didn't look all that tough. She was also around the same age as Onin. She had to do something to stop Naraku from trying to corrupt a child.

**"BUUUUURRRRRAAAAAAIIIITTOOOOO OOO!" **shouted Onin as he threw the powerful attack to Chilled. Chilled held both of his arms up as the blast came at him. Chilled caught the blast and tried to push it back, however the blast Onin created was as powerful as it looked.

"This attack is so strong yet he isn't at his full potential yet!" Chilled shouted as the blast began pushing into him. Onin was staring at it as he formed a smile, thinking that it was the end for Chilled once and for all.

The gang seemed to think so too. However, Inuyasha was the one that stayed negative.

"He's not finished yet." mumbled Inuyasha.

How Inuyasha was right. Chilled grinned as he began putting power on the attack. Red light flashed from his right hand and his left limp arm. Chilled let out a scream of agony as the blast began pushing away from Chilled and onto Onin.

Onin on the other hand, was not worried at all. As his own attack came flying back at him, the young saiyan held up his right hand. When the energy bal bit, the ball began getting sucked into his hand in a similar style of Miroku's wind tunnel.

Everybody gasped at what they saw, especially Chilled, who expected the blast to disintegrate Onin. Chilled was growling like there was no tomorrow.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU DO IT?!" he growled. "HOW WERE YOU ABLE TO SUCK THAT ENERGY BACK INSIDE YOUR BODY?!"

Onin grinned with pride. "I was inspired." he said as he nodded towards Miroku.

Inuyasha noticed this after hearing Onin from a far distance and smiled at Miroku. "He learned something from ya!" the hanyou laughed aloud. Miroku smiled with pride.

Onin turned back around to face Chilled, who still could not believe what Onin had just did. The saiyan held up his right fist as it flowed dark red. Onin formed a grin.

"How awesome and smart am I that I can do this?" Onin asked as he took a foot back, gritted his teeth and flew faster than he did while facing Chilled earlier on.

**"FIST OF RAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGEEEE!" **Onin shouted his signature move. Chilled stood frozen as he held up his finger planning on doing something to counter. However, he was too late. Onin's connected onto Chilled's abdomen. Onin's fist speared Chilled into a rocky mountain, which was ultimately destroyed on impact. The rocks that broke apart came trembling down and rolling in the direction of the farm.

Inuyasha was the first to notice this and turned to the others. "I'm feeling a little better!" he cried. "I'm gonna go try and save the people working on the farm!"

Before Kagome and the others could protest, Inuyasha was up and running. Kagome thought about sitting him, but didn't want to make his wounds worse again.

Miroku sighed as he got up. "I'd better go help him." he departed saying that. Miroku burated onto the scene. Inuyasha spotted an old man trapped under a huge plank of wood.

"Help me!" the old man shouted.

"I'm coming, old man!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran over to the man and with all his strength, barely lifted the plank off of him. By the time a boulder came, Inuyasha had quickly picked up the old man and ran back to the others with him.

"Nice job, Inuyasha!" the others cheered for him.

The old man was also grateful. "Thanks, dog demon." he said. Inuyasha decided to take that as a compliment. Anyway, the old man looked around. "Where's my granddaughter?!" he cried worriedly.

"Right here!" shouted Miroku as he carried a fourteen year old girl on his shoulders. Miroku made it to the others and put the girl down who ran to the old man.

"Grandpa!" she cried happily.

"Oh, Yuko!" he cried. "I thought I might lose you."

Six seconds later, Yuko was thanking Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Say, how old were you again?" Miroku asked.

"Fourteen?" Yuko said confusingly.

Miroku grinned. "In four years would you bear my children?"

Everybody looked completely grossed out after that. The next thing Miroku knew, he was dragged into a corner by Kagome and Sango and nearly beaten to death. Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Shippo were looking up at the cliff.

"You think Onin won?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha's expression did not change. "We'll see soon enough." Inuyasha replied darkly. Only time would tell before the winner revealed himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Powerful Transformation!

Onin stared at where he bested Chilled with his signature Fist of Rage move. Yet knew however, that it wasn't over for the bastard tyrant.

When the smoke cleared, a beaten lizard tyrant fell out of the cliff hole and onto the ground. When Chilled hit the ground, he was staggering in pain. Onin flew down to where he was laying and grinned.

"So there you have it." Onin told him. "I win."

Chilled suddenly began snickering, which confused Onin definitely. "Why the hell are you laughing?" Onin asked.

Chilled slowly got to his feet and began laughing. "You don't know my true power, child." he said. Suddenly, Chilled began screaming as a blue aura formed around his body. Onin could only stare as to why was happening next.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and the gang were not only surprised that Chilled was still alive, but were also surprised as to what was happening next.

"It's as if he's going to transform!" cried Inuyasha.

"What do ya think he'll transform into?" Miroku asked.

Chilled suddenly began growing a little in size as his whole body turned bluish purple. His horns suddenly disappeared as his whole body shattered it seemed. Suddenly, a blast of aura covered the whole area which sent Onin and the others flying into a rocky mountain. Onin quickly got up and raced back to Chilled, and when the smoke cleared, Chilled was standing there looking brand new. He was completely naked yet his whole body was orange with a white helmet attached it looked like. Basically he looked like Cooler in his fourth form except Chilled ins orange instead of pinkish purple.

Onin gasped at the amount of power he sensed in Chilled. It was more than anything he ever experienced in his life. Chilled was even stronger than Frieza, but then again, Onin knew that Frieza could transform into anything.

"You like my transformation?" Chilled asked arrogantly.

Onin grinned to cover up his shocked reaction. "It's the biggest improvement since you came out of the closet." he laughed.

Inuyasha could hear Onin from twenty feet away and widened his eyes in confinement at what the young sayian just said. "What does "came out of the closet" mean?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as he turned to face her.

Kagome giggled a little. "I'll tell you later." she said.

Anyway, Onin began powering up to full power, except Chilled stood there like he wasn't scared. I mean he was ten times more powerful than Onin in this form. Red aura formed around Onin as he reached full potential and flew at Chilled like a bullet. hilled responded with a quick punch to the face, which sent Onin flying into the group. Onin landed on top of Inuyasha dazed and confused.

Inuyasha quickly pushed Onin off of him and scowled. "What the hell, man?!" he growled. "Don't let this guy get the best go you!"

Onin glared but nodded and flew back to fight Chilled. "You think Onin can do this, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worriedly.

Inuyasha's expression didn't change nor did he even look at Kagome. "If he can't, then I'll have to step in once again." Inuyasha told her. "Then again, It'll take more than just seven of us to beat this punk."

Onin flew at Chilled with a variety of punches and kicks, only for Chilled to dodge quickly by ducking and swerving side to side. Chilled stopped Onin by grabbing his face with his right hand, ad with his newly left hand, formed a small ball of energy and blasted it in the saiyan's face.

"AHHHHHH!" Onin cried in pain as he dropped to the ground and gripped his face. It felt burned and it stung like hell.

Inuyasha and Mrioku gasped. "ONIN!" Kagome and Shippo shouted.

"Fuck!" Onin cried to himself as he slowly got to his feet and saw Chilled standing over him.

"Give it up, young lad." Chilled told him. "You're helpless. Nothing cans top me and you know it!"

Onin was secretly powering up his Fist of Rage technique by hiding his right hand behind his back as it glowed dark red. Onin gave it away by laughing dark and quietly.

"The hell are you laughing about?!" Chilled snapped.

"THIS!" Onin shouted as he swung his right fist at Chilled's abdomen. Chilled however, stopped the attack from coming and grabbed Onin's right wrist.

"WHAT?!" Onin gasped as he tried to free his hand from Chilled's grip, which he wasn't doing a pretty good job at.

"Not even your freakin' powerful fist can stop me!" Chilled shouted. Chilled squeezed Onin's wrist causing the bones to crack.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" cried Onin. Chilled's strength was rally doing a number on Onin's wrist. Chilled responded by sending a right uppercut to Onin's chin, which sent the young saiyan up into the air, and back down hard. Onin could barely move. The impact Chilled's punch did to his head and the fall to his body made him temporarily paralyzed. Chilled smiled a smug grin as he held up his right hand and pointed his finger at Onin. Chilled formed a small energy ball on the tip of his finger as he aimed at Onin's chest.

"Goodbye, saiyan." Chilled whispered venomously.

Inuyasha couldn't bare to watch anymore of this. "That's it!" the hanyou growled as he hopped up and took out Tensaiga as he ran towards Chilled.

"Inuyasha, no!" Kagome shouted.

Chilled looked up and saw Inuyasha coming down towards him. "That damn dog again!" Chilled growled.

"HYYYYAAAAA!" Inuyasha shouted as he brought down his sword on Chilled's head.

However, instead of the sword cutting Chilled in half, the sword began to crack. Suddenly, the sword shattered into tiny pieces.

"WHA?" Inuyasha didn't have time to finish as Chilled's tail quickly found it's way around Inuyasha's neck. Chilled then began squeezing the hanyou's neck, choking him.

"GYAAAACCCK!" Inuyasha was gassing for air as he tried desperately to break free. He also saw that Chilled was pointing his left finger at Onin, which meant that Chilled would pierce the young saiyan's chest in a matter of seconds.

Kagome and the others rushed over to help, but Chilled hemp up his other finger and aimed the death beam at them. "Come any closer and they both die!" he shouted.

Inuyasha glimpsed at Kagome. Her eyes were watery. She thought that this would be the end of her friends. Inuyasha knew that if nobody tried to intervene, they would all be dead right now. Inuyasha thought that there was no hope whatsoever, until he began getting a familiar dark evil feeling inside him.

Inuyasha's heart began to beat as his eyes turned red. His yokai blood began to boil. Kagome and the others widened their eyes and backed away as they knew what was coming next. Inuyasha was transforming into a demon. Inuyasha's fangs grew longer as did his claws, his eyes were full blooded red, and there were purple stripes on his cheeks. Chileld and Onin looked up and gasped at the amount of power coming from Inuyasha.

"The hell is this?!" Chilled shouted. Inuyasha then bit down on Chilled's tail, causing blood to gush from it.

"DAMMIT!" Chilled shouted as his tail released Inuyasha's neck, allowing the now demonized hanyou to jump down. and stare at the bastard tyrant. Inuyasha began growling with evil and pride as he pointed at Chilled. "This is the real deal, Chilled!" Inuyasha shouted in a dark raspy voice.

Chilled however, decided to smile back. "Well look what happened!" he laughed. "You actually had a trick up your sleeve all this time! Now-, FUUUUCCCCCCKKKKK!" Chilled didn't get enough time to finish his sentence cause Inuyasha already jumped in the air and clawed hard at Chilled's chest. Chilled quickly gripped his chest as he felt the large amount of blood coming out of it. "You son of a bitch!" Chilled shouted.

Inuyasha ran at Chilled once again and tackled the tyrant to the floor and began banging his head hard into the rocky ground. Inuyasha delivered punches to his ribs and face. Chilled felt every blow. They felt like metal blocks and pin needles being thrown at him with a hundred percent force. Inuyasha hopped off of Chilled and lifted him up, roughly by the neck and began squeezing it.

"Inuyasha's so scary when he gets like this." Shippo wined on the sidelines.

"But at least it's helping us against this tyrant." Kagome told him.

Chilled threw a right punch at Inuyasha's face, which caused the hanyou to release him. Inuyasha squatted down on the ground to feel his jaw. Inuyasha got up and laughed after that.

"Don't laugh because you actually think that you might have a chance against me you dog bastard!" Chilled growled in annoyance.

Inuyasha stopped laughing. "That's the first time anyone's really hurt me in this form." he said coldly. "It almost makes me wanna rip you in half and eat you alive, you lizard prick."

"SHUT UP!" Chilled growled in annoyance as he flew at Inuyasha with a ki blast forming. Inuyasha quickly turned around and pierced Chilled's abdomen with with his first two fingers on his right hand.

"DAMMMNNNIIIIITTT!" Chilled shouted as he slowly gripped where Inuyasha's hand was in his chest.

Inuyasha grinned evilly. "Don't tell me you can't do anything you fucking gecko." he laughed. "You obviously don't have what it takes to tangle with the likes of me."

Chilled could not believe any of this. He was supposed to me the most powerful living thing in the galaxy for his time and he was currently being bested by the likes of Inuyasha. The guy was only half demon for christ's sake! It should be him that should be dominating the hanyou. He beat Onin with ease in his final form, but hy was he getting bested by Inuyasha? Did it have something to do with the form he was in? Did this form make him become powerful and unstoppable? Well all Chilled had to do was find a way to put Inuyasha away and overcome the transformation that he is currently in.

Inuyasha slid his fingers out of Chilled's abdomen and licked the blood off of his lips, only for Chilled to throw a death razor at Inuyasha, which sent him flying into a cliff.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she ran at Chilled. Chilled quickly did another death razor as it hit Kagome dead on. Kagome hit the floor with a thud as she looked dead almost.

"KAGOME!" Onin and Inuyasha shouted at the same time.

Chilled quickly stepped in front of the remanning heroes. "Who wants to tangle with the mighty Chilled?!" he laughed. Miroku stepped up and held up his hand.

"Sango, you and Shippo get Inuyasha, Kagome and Onin to safety." Miroku ordered. "I'll use a last resort against this bastard."

Sango looked at Miroku with a worried face. "You sure about this, Miroku?" she asked.

"Just go!" Miiroku shouted. Sango and SHippo took off along with Kirara.

Miroku quickly took off the robe his hand was wearing, and suddenly, wind began pulling on Chilled, as if it was trying to suck him into Miroku's hand.

"What the hell is this?!" Chilled shouted as he tried to resist. "Is this some kind of fucking wind tunnel?!"

Miroku laughed. "Exactly!" The next thing Chilled new, he was off his feet and flying into Miroku's wind tunnel.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Chilled shouted as he felt himself being sucked in. However, Chilled formed another death razor.

When he got closer to Miroku, Chilled fought back. "TAKE THIS, JESUS!" Chilled shouted as he swung his death razor at Miroku's hand. "GAAAAAHHHH!" Miroku fired in pain as he gripped his hand which the wind tunnel had been stopped in. Miroku quickly grabbed his staff only for Chilled to pierce his chest with a death beam. Miroku's face turned to shock as he slowly fell to the ground and looked dead. Chilled began laughing with victory.

"NOOOOOO!" Shippo shouted. Chilled followed his voice and flew over to where the others were. "Who wants to play?!" Chilled asked evilly.

So Chilled has just critically wounded Miroku and is now planning to kill everyone else. What will happen to the others? Will Inuyasha and Onin get back on their feet and put Chilled away? And what unexpected surprise does Onin have in store for us next chapter?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Onin's Full Power

So Chilled had just killed Miroku it looked like, and now he was closing in on trying to kill the others. Chilled help up his hand and formed a seat razor as he smiled sinisterly at the group. "You're all gonna die tonight!" he laughed.

Sango had no choice but to step up and try to fight this bastard tyrant. She pulled out her weapon and looked at Chilled ferociously. "You will pay for what you've done!" she shouted as she swung her weapon at Chilled, which was countered by Chilled when he delivered a powerful kick and sent Sango flying to another part of the scene. Chilled immediately threw his death razor at Shippo and Kirara. Kirara managed to bump Shippo out of the way long enough for him to escape the attack, while Kirara suffered the blow from the death razor. The poor defenseless demon cat struggled to get up, but the affects really did a number on her.

Chilled looked down at the poor defenseless Shippo, who was trying to crawl away from the evil tyrant. Chilled quickly stepped on Shippo's tail as he held it to the ground to keep him from running.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Shippo wined and begged as he struggled with all his might to break free. Chilled just looked down and laughed.

"And why would I release you so soon, child?" he laughed menacingly. "I only want you to feel what I gave your friends. Which was a mortal beating! Hahahahahahahahah!"

Shippo began crying for help. "Inuyasha, Kagome, anybody...help..." he muttered desperately.

Onin could hear Shippo from six feet away. He could hear the cries that the young kit was spilling out. Onin staggered to get to his feet but failed. "Dammit..." he muttered.

Chilled lifted Shippo by his hair and held his face close to his. "Let's see if a fox boy can escape the mighty Chilled in five seconds!" he laughed.

Onin looked at what Chilled was about to do. He could not let some innocent kid die at the hands of some bastard tyrant. Onin began thinking back to his past. All those fights he had with his father, the arguments with Zarbon, and the beating he took from Frieza six years ago. Onin began gritting his teeth as the sweat began pouring off of his head. "You...bastard..." Onin muttered angrily.

Chilled held up his right hand as he went to throw a death razor at Shippo. "Say goodnight, fox!" laughed Chilled. Before Chileld could even try to hit Shippo with the death razor, Onin finally got their attention.

"HEY LIZARD BITCH!" Onin shouted. Chilled stopped and looked to his right. Onin slowly got to his feet and kept his head down as he let his arms hang out as well. Shippo was smiling for joy.

"Alright, Onin!" he cried with happiness. Suddenly that happiness turned to fear as did Chilled's face. Onin was beginning to power up to his full power, except even bigger. His whole body began glowing with red aura as the sky began darkening. From out of nowhere, lightning bolt struck beside Onin. Chilled took interest of this and then gasped remembering what happened to the other saiyan he fought. "No..." he gaffed as he dropped Shippo lightly, allowing the young kit to retreat to the unconscious bodies of Inuyasha and Kagome.

Onin's hair suddenly began glowing a familiar color that Chilled remembered very well. The color was a shiny gold.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAARRRR RRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Onin let out a scream of anger and frustration as his whole body began glowing yellow, especially his hair. Chilled gasped at what Onin looked like. Onin's hair was now golden, his eyes turquoise, and his aura bright yellow.

Shippo dropped his jaw in awe as he too was amazed at what Onin transformed into. "Onin..." he whispered.

Chilled became full of fear at the sight of Onin's transformation. "You're...you're a...a...SUPER SAIYAN!" he cried.

Onin formed a grin. "So that's what Frieza was afraid of." Onin muttered. "Maybe I'll find that reason when I kick your ass and send you back to the dark ages!" Onin flew at Chilled with mighty speed and the next thing that happened was Onin teleporting in back of Chilled, which caused the tyrant to turn around, then Onin quickly teleported back to the other side. Chilled quickly turned around once again, only for him to be greeted with a series of punch and kick combinations from Onin.

Onin's fists with his combination of speed and strength, did a serious number on Chilled. One of the punches shattered his left eye and nearly broke his jaw. Chilled at the last second decided to do a headbutt to Onin's temple.

"TAKE THIS!" Chilled cried as he grabbed Onin's head at the last second and had his head collide with Onin's. Shippo watched and clinched his face as he imagined the pain Onin was feeling. "Don't give up, Onin!" he called.

Chilled then held up his finger as he delivered the death beam to Onin's chest. Onin looked up as the beam hit his chest, except the beam did not g through his chest, it only scorched it. Chilled's face dropped as he looked at what just happened.

"H-h-h-h-how the hell..." Chilled couldn't even finish due to his shock at what just happened.

Onin delivered a ki blast to Chilled to quickly start up their battle again. Chilled barely dodged the attack as the blast scrapped his right shoulder. Chileld quickly gripped his shoulder in pain.

"DAMMIT!" he cried. "THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I WENT THROUGH BACK ON PLANT!"

Onin formed another smile. "Well it'll be the last." he said as he held up his right hand and formed a small ki ball at the tip of his right index finger.

Chilled could sense that Onin did not have enough power in the ki energy ball and began laughing. "You are so inexperienced in battle, child!" he sneered. "You do realize that that little blast won't be enough to put me away!"

Onin ignored Chilled and flew up to him. "Present for you." Onin muttered as he released the blast, allowing Chilled to swallow it. However, Chilled looked as if he didn't feel a thing and continued laughing.

You are so fucking PATHETIC!" Chilled continued laughing as Onin looked at him and grinned.

"What's he doing?" Shippo wondered. "Hopefully it'll put Chilled away." Shippo continued to watch and gasped as he saw Chilled's stomach shining. The little spark that Onin put inside Chilled was beginning to do it's work.

Chilled looked down and saw what was happening. "What the hell?!" he cried. Onin snickered as quickly delivered a right punch to Chilled's stomach, which went through him, but Onin quickly grabbed the spark he put into Chilled and made it grow. Chilled could feel what was happening to him. He could feel his intestines burning and his whole body about to blow, yet he started to laugh.

"My future relatives will already know about you guys!" laughed Chilled. "It doesn't matter if you kill me!"

Onin ignored Chilled and released his final bit of awesome energy. "HAAAAAA!"

"GYAAAAAA!" Chilled shouted as his whole body began disintegrating and the blast exploded causing a huge shockwave around the area. Shippo covered his eyes as he held onto Kagome's dress.

When the explosion stopped and the smoke died out, Onin stood there victorious. Chilled was gone for good. Onin formed a grin before turning back to normal and falling onto his stomach, passing out.

"ONIN!" Shippo cried as he ran over to him. "You okay?!" he asked worriedly.

"Oh he's fine." said a familiar voice. Shippor turned around and gasped happily as he saw Inuyasha limping towards him. "He's just tired from the battle, that's all."

Shippo ran at Inuyasha full force and tackled him with his biggest hugs yet, causing both of them to tumble to the ground.

"INUYASHA, YOU'RE ALIVE!" cried Shippo as tears of joy came down his eyes.

Inuyasha was getting irritated. "Yeah, I'm alive." he growled. "Now please get off me before I hurt you, you runt!"

Inuyasha gently pushed Shippo off of him and got back to his feet. He looked over and saw Miroku, lying lifeless on the ground it looked like.

"Help me gather everybody back to Kaede's village." Inuyasha told Shippo. "Kaede has to have something that can bring Miroku back."

Shippo nodded and together, Inuyasha and Shippo gathered Onin, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Kirara together and managed to find a ride to Kaede's village.

A few hours later, Onin woke up. He looked around to see that he was lying in a bed of some sort. He looked at the room he was in, it was as if he was in a brown wooden house. He looked over to see Inuyasha getting treated by some old lady with an eye patch over her left eye.

"Would you take it easy, you old hag?!" Inuyasha growled at her.

The old lady simply shook her head. "I wouldn't be doing this to ye if ye hadn't been in that dangerous battle." she said.

Onin quickly got up and slowly walked over to Inuyasha and the old lady. The old lady turned to him and formed a half smile. "Ye awake I see. My name is Kaede." she said nicely. "I am Kikyo's younger sister and leader of this village. Ye must be the saiyan, Onin."

Onin looked around and then back at her. "Correct." he said. "How did we get here? Where are the others?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Shippo's watching over them right now." he said. "Their still unconscious. We brought you guys here after you turned into what Shippo said "super saiyan" and destroyed Chilled. You passed out after that battle."

Onin was surprised that he used so much energy as super saiyan that he passed out after a great battle. "Chilled wasn't easy to beat ya know."

"Yeah I do." Inuyasha said agreeing. "But if it weren't for you, he would've killed us all. Now once we're healed up, we can get back out there and continue looking for the jewel shards, and we can throw in a little duel while we're at it."

Onin grinned along with Inuyasha. He was going to enjoy seeing how much of a tough foe Inuyasha would be. "I had to say when you transformed into that monster like form, you had your own for a while."

Inuyasha nodded. "That's my full demon form." Inuyasha told him. "Whenever the Tensaiga breaks in battle, I become so threatened with danger that my yokai blood takes over and I become a full pledged demon."

Onin nodded like he understood. "Never knew that could happen to a half demon."

"But it did." said Inuyasha as he continued. "However, I cannot control myself when I am in this form. I will kill anybody no matter who it is. That's part of my weakness of being half human."

Onin nodded at the information he was receiving. "Also, how does Kagome get you to fall to the ground with one simple word?" he snickered at the end of the sentence.

Inuyasha growled as he looked at Kaede, who chuckled at Inuyasha's anger.

"It ain't funny!" growled Inuyasha.

"It kind of is." Kaede told him. "Anyway, when Kagome first entered the Feudal era and freed Inuyasha from the scared tree which Kikyo bound him to, Inuyasha destroyed the demon that brought Kagome here, before that, the Shikon Jewel was ripped out of her body. With the jewel finally back, Inuyasha sought to use the jewel to become full demon. However, I decided to take matters into it's own hands."

"What did you do?" Onin asked.

"She forced this fucking necklace on me!" Inuyasha growled as he tried to pry the needs of subjugation off of his neck, but to no avail."

"The needs of subjugation were created by my sister many years ago." Kaede told Onin. "And because Kagome is my sister's reincarnation, all she has to do is say the word 'sit', and Inuyasha will fall face first to the floor."

"Good thing that ain't on me." Onin muttered. "Say you think the others would be up by now?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "You can go check if you'd like." he said. "Highly doubt Miroku will be up for a while anyway, not after getting pierced in the lung."

Onin remembered what Chilled did to the poor monk. At least Onin avenged Miroku if he ever died. Anway, Onin walked over to a door in the house and opened it slowly. He saw the others in different beds resting it looked like. To his left he saw Shippo sitting on Kagome's bed, talking to her.

Kagome noticed Onin and smiled at him. "You okay?" she asked.

Onin nodded as he walked over to them.

"That was awesome what you did to Chilled!" Shippo said excitedly.

"Thanks." Onin muttered. "Could you give us five minutes for a sec?"

Shippo shrugged. "I don't know why, but okay." Shippo scurried off of the bed and went to join Inuyasha and Kaede.

Onin looked at her. "I thought you'd be dead." he said.

Kagome giggled. "I'm not in bad shape like Miroku over there." she said pointing at the young monk who still looked dead.

Onin grinned. "Yeah, he took a bad shot to the lung right there." he said. Onin then looked at Kagome and sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I learned a lot during the last three days, Kagome." he said. "I learned how to care for somebody that you just met, I learned that not everybody is going to be nice to you, and I learned that I can be happy if I stay here."

Kagome smiled. She had truly changed Onin. When they first met, she remembered how Onin treated her. He had called her a bitch and even forced her to have sex with him, but then late last night, Onin showed his soft side by crying over his past life and even got comforted by her. "I'm glad you did." she said softly.

Onin kept smiling. "Thank you." he said. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have found a way to discover love and what it really is."

Kagome sighed. "And it only happened in three days." she said. Surprisingly after she said this, the two gave each other heart warming hugs. Onin sighed remembering that this was the same kind of warmth and comfort he got last night. After they released each other, Onin had questions to ask.

"So where am I gonna live?" he asked.

Kagome giggled. "Where do ya think?"

"With you?" Onin asked.

Kagome smiled. "You're a good kid, Onin." she said. "I don't see any reason why you can't live with me and my family. My younger brother, Sota will look up to you and he'll probably think you're cooler than Inuyasha."

Onin laughed. "You think so?" he asked.

Inuyasha kicked open the door, hearing the last bit of the conversation. "HEY, WHO SAId YOU"RE COOLER THAN ME, MONKEY?!" he growled.

"Just and relax and sit." Kagome laughed. Inuyasha's necklace it p and hit the floor with a THUD! Everybody that was awake laughed, especially Onin. This was his family now. Nobody would dare even try to take it away from him. Not even his asshole father and his bastard ex-boss, Frieza. Onin had truly found his place in life. He had a new home and new friends. Hell, he even had a new task which would be to find some jewel shards that could grant extreme power. Frieza and Prince Vegeta would like something like that. But anyway, Onin's story was finished. He was done discovering love.

**THE END!**


End file.
